When everything fell into place
by A Poisoned Love
Summary: After Sasuke and Sound invaded Konoha,Sasuke left with Sakura, in hope's of re-building his clan.Sakura has conflicting emotions on Sasuke,and Sasuke finds himself loving her.Will everything work out,or will the past tear these two apart?SasuSaku NaruHina
1. The day the earth was silent

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

Everything seemed to flash before my eye's as I watched the scene before me play out in slow motion.

Konoha falling.

Sound invading.

People dying.

Naruto....Naruto...changing.

It was a bloodied battlefield, corpse's all over the place. Pain. Suffering. _Love._

That was an emotion I never though I would see again; but here it was to haunt me.

"Sakura!" An urgent voice broke me from my reverie. _Tsunade. _"Sakura! Go! Do it now!!" She ordered me, pushing me through the chared tree's.

I still remember that day. The day I agreed to the impossible.

_Flashback:_

"_Sakura."_

_I knew something was serious if he was calling me Sakura._

"_Yes Naruto?" I asked, worry filling my face as he solemly turned to face me. _

_He placed something cold and hard in my hand, and I looked down at it with wide eye's, not understanding._

"_If the Kyuubi ever gets out of hand..."I shook my head, tears welling in my eye's for the first time in years._

"_No...No, no." I whispered, closing my eye's and shaking my eye's. He squeezed my hands._

"_Please Sakura. If something bad happens, and I can't stop..." His voice broke. "If I can't control it....calm it enough...to lace this kunai with chakra." He brought our linked hands to his heart. _

"_Kill me"_

_Endflashback_

I never thought those whispered words would be my demise, that simple promise, is coming back to haunt me.

I watched as Naruto ran forward, such a long distance, to his target 100 ft. away. I ran forward, slowly looking at all the shocked faces of my friends, to the other side; all the shocked faces of my enemy's.

I could see Chouji holding a struggling, sobbing, screaming Ino back from running to me. I saw Neji holding a crying TenTen, Shikamaru turning his head away.

I could see the strong, understanding face of a crying, pregnant Hinata. _Forgive me._

I thought of the face of my dead sensei, and prayed he would, also, forgive me.

The world seemed to stop, moving to the beat of my aching heart.

This had happened before. Before Sasuke left.

Naruto on my left.

Sasuke on my right.

Me in the middle; running to save them both from themselve's.

It was different this time. I would run in between them, I would stab Naruto, he would die, along with the Kyuubi, I would die from the blast that is sure to come. Sasuke would die.

Naruto wouldn't want to kill Sasuke, if he was in his right mind. He would want it. That is the only reason why I am here, that only reason why I am killing Naruto, dying myself, to have a chance to save Sasuke. This is the only reason, because this is what Naruto would want me to do.

_Or is it?_

"_Naruto! No!" _I screamed in hope of making him stop, but it didnt work, he just went faster.

Sasuke seemed to be running forward, sword ready. It must have been a sight.

The original Team 7 children, orphans, all running to meet the same fate.

Haruno Sakura; running with an engraved kunai.

Uchiha Sasuke; running with his special katana.

Uzumaki Naruto: running with nothing but sheer will and power.

Me and Naruto met up before Sasuke did. Everything went to normal speed when Naruto-the Kyuubi-caught me by the throat, holding me high in the air.

**"**_**I am tired of you interfering, girl"** _Naruto's voice, but totally different. His face rabid, his eye's slitted and blood red.

I didnt struggle, I only touched his arm gently. "Please...Naruto...talk to me" I said, letting the tears drop onto the Kyuubi's arm. He stopped snarling, and his eye's flashed blue, before he tightened his grip and snarled.

**"**_**You are foolish, you and your naïve love. It makes me **_**sick**_**"** _He spat out, crushing my throat slowly and painfully, but never once did I struggle.

"I...am sorry...Naruto..." I chocked out, putting my chakra into the blue and red gem on the kunai. The kunai Naruto put his own chakra into, his own life force, his own love.

"Forgive me...." I said in nothing but a whisper, but I knew everyone could hear. "I...failed" With that I drove the kunai into Naruto's chest, while he cried out in pain.

Red chakra exploded, almost blinding everyone. I could feel my own scream tear through my throat as the deadly life force burned my skin.

I looked down, feeling the pressure leave my neck, but saw the chakra still creating a force around us, and saw a regret, sorrow-filled Naruto. Everything was brighter, but I could see his brillant blue eye's, and beautiful blond hair.

He drew me close in an embrace, and I hugged him back.

"I'm so sorry...Sakura-chan" I gripped him harder, both of us drifting off, as we fell to our knee's.

The red chakra died away, but me and Naruto still held onto each other as we died. I felt the cold rain pelt my skin, as me and Naruto fell to our sides, holding each others hand as we stared at the gray sky.

"I'm...sorry.." Naruto ground out.

"I know..." I said with equal difficulty.

"I..I love you" He said once again, the grip on my hand loosening, but only to grip back harder.

"I..know" I said in a whisper.

"Your...Your not..weak..." He said, and I could hear the blood come out of his mouth.

"I know....I...I feel...the same..." And we both reveled in the silence after the war, both with smile's on our faces.

Then.....

The earth was silent.

* * *

**R&R**


	2. The day of awakening

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

_Sakura opened her eye's to see herself in a field of green grass and tiny white flowers. Cherry blossoms' swirled around in the air, coming from all the cherry tree's that surrounded her._

_Sakura quickly sat up and looked around her and saw a dark figure in a clearing not to far from her. She got up slowly and noticed she was in a white dress, it was a halter top and flowed down in to her knee's. She also noticed she was barefoot._

_She walked forward, and noticed the figure was a sad smiling Naruto. She smiled at him brightly, glad he was alive. _

"_Naruto!!! Your...your alive!" She said, feeling the tears sting her eye's. He nodded and walked forward, grabbing her hand._

"_Sakura-chan..." He whispered sadly. "What is it Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked, worry filling her body and showing on her face. _

"_I need you to do something for me Sakura-chan..." He asked in a serious voice. Sakura nodded. "I need you to go with Sasuke" _

_Sakura's eye's widened as she looked at the face of her best friend and brother. "W-What do you mean?" She removed her hand from his, and took a step back._

"_I need you to go with Sasuke, and save him." Naruto said again, and Sakura began crying. _

"_I-I can't!"_

_She yelled, shaking her head, wondering why her best friend, her comfort, was asking this of her. _

"_He needs you Sakura-chan..." His voice said, fading away. She looked up in a hurry and noticed he was dissapearing. "Naruto!" She yelled, reaching for him._

"_He needs you Sakura-chan...He needs you..." _

_And then everything went black._

_Except for the two red eye's staring down at her._

"_NARUTO!!!!!!!"_

_

* * *

_

"NARUTO!!!!!" Sakura screamed, sitting in an up-right position faster then she should have.

"Ugh" She grabbed her hand and laid back down. She opened her eye's slowly and noticed she was in a hospital. Konoha Hospital to be exact. She only heard a steady stream of muffled chatter from the hallway, and the 'beeping' of the vitals.

She felt something squeeze her hand, and looked at her side and noticed a heavily bandaged Naruto, frowning in his sleep.

"Sakura-chan..." He muttered sleepily, and Sakura smiled softly. She frowned when she realized they shouldn't be alive. _'Wha...What happened?' _ She thought, but realized she would be answered sooner then she thought.

"I AM THE HOKAGE! I _AM _THE LAW!" She heard a familiar voice boom near her door. "NOW LET ME THROUGH TO SEE MY DAUGHTER AND THE BLOND BRAT!"

Sakura chuckled and watched amusingly as Tsunade banged open the door and looked at the bed, her face softening entirely as she looked at her apprentice.

"Sakura, I see you have awaken." She said with a smile on her face, and tears in her eye's. Sakura smiled softly in return and watched as her sensei walked forward to stand at her side of the bed.

"What..." Sakura began, her voice hoarse with disuse. "What happened?" She asked softly. She guessed she was out for at least five day's with the way her body felt and what not. Especially the way she felt like she hadn't talked in year's.

"Well, for starter's, you did manage to get Naruto out of the Kyuubi state." Tsunade said, and Sakura nodded, wincing at remembrance of the pain. "And you two managed to stay alive long enough for me and every other medic in Konoha and Suna to put the two of you in a stable enough of condition to take you here."

Sakura was almost floored at this information. Her and Naruto managed to stay alive, and they didn't die. "She unconsiously squeezed the hand that was covering her' noticed this action and smiled softly.

"Though you two wouldn't let go of each other, so we had to keep you together. Naruto was unconsciously sent you some of the Kyuubi's healing power to you, keeping you alive, you doing the same for him." Tsunade shrugged. "Which is probably the only reason you two are alive."

Sakura sat a moment in silence, taking in all the information she had received. So, she had lived from the one thing that was promised to kill her. She smirked at that thought. I guess love never seizes to amaze you. She thought to herself, then frowned.

"Sasuke?" She asked Tsunade, who darkened at the mention of the Uchiha's name. She huffed and crossed her arm's, glaring at the wall. "Sound took over the village since we were at a weak spot." Sakura gasped while Tsunade chuckled darkly.

"He has a few _demands, _then he claims he will help rebuild Konoha, then leave peacefully." Tsunade and Sakura both went deep into thought for quite a few minute's, before Sakura spoke up.

"What are his demands?" She asked, wondering what he could possibly want from here, the place he hates.

"He wants full pardon from abandoning the village, then he wants the wishes of his three comrades to be granted." Tsunade looked away from Sakura, and Sakura knew she was hiding something.

"What else shishou?" Sakura asked in a 'you-better-tell-me-before-I-kick-you-though-the-wall'

voice, with her fine pink eyebrow raised.

Tsunade scoffed. "He wants...to pick a _bride _from here, to give him heirs."

Sakura became completely stotic and unmoving at that point. So, the Uchiha wanted a baby-making-machine. He would pick the strongest kuniochi in the village, and most likely a Hyuuga. _'Most likely Hinata' _Sakura thought, and then grimaced.

Hinata was by no mean's the strongest, but she had the strongest blood; the most potental. She was, after all, a Hyuuga. Bringing the Uchiha's and the Hyuuga's together would be a wonderful feat, and Hinata would be no means put up a fight, and she would succomb if neccasary. She was elegant, graceful, and everything royality should be.

_'She _is _royality' _Sakura thought grimly. Naruto wouldn't be too happy bout this thought. He had grown closer to the Hyuuga princess as of late, and they recently started dating. Sakura smiled softly at the memory of Naruto telling her that he wanted to ask Hinata to marry him.

Sakura felt the familuar twinge of jealousy pass through her. She wasn't _in _love with Naruto by no means, but she _was _possessive of what is hers. Naruto means a lot to her, and she didn't like the prospect of _sharing. _

Though, if Naruto was happy, so would Sakura.

"Has he chosen?" Sakura asked in a dull voice. Trying to fight the fact that she actually didn't like the thought of Sasuke picking a bride; knowing it would not be her.

Tsunade sighed. "No he has not, he is saving that for last. Though he has passed down on all of the eligible girls from the Hyuuga clan, Yamanaka clan, Inuzuka clan, and Aburame clan." Sakura froze. They were the most well known clan's in Konoha, the most powerful ninja's came from them.

"Why?" Sakura found her self asking. Tsunade gave her a look Sakura couldnt comprehend, before she bid farewell and left.

Sakura pondered everything, before she found her self cuddling towards Naruto and falling asleep. Desperately wishing she knew what was going on.

* * *

**R&R**


	3. VERY IMPORTANT! FUTURE RESTS HERE!

**Okay, so I was very surprised with all the people that seem to like this story. Honestly, I was staring at my email thing with all the sotry alerts and the reviews for like ten minutes when my little sister came in my room and told me I was drooling on myself ;) lol.**

**So, I wanted to discuss the future of this story with you faithful readers. I will do my best to update this story, BELIEVE IT (hehehe) but I am in highschool so as most of you know, very stressful.**

**I wanted to ask your guys' **_**opinion, **_**and I stress opinion because even if you give it, it may not turn out the way you want. If I like the way you guys put something, then I might put in, if not, I will stick to my lay-out.**

**The biggest thing, is when do you think I should have Sasuke and Sakura realize they both love eachother? And I mean this in, Sakura know's she loves Sasuke, thats why she is mad at him, and Sasuke know's he loves Sakura, which is why he picked her. But when do you want me to put in when he basicly tells her. I honestly don't know if it should be before, of after their first child is born.**

**That brings us to another issue/discussion. How many kids do you guys think Sakura and Sasuke should have? I was thinking of having three of four. And then, I already have one child completely planned, but since I am evil, I am not going to tell you. But what about the others. I think they need at **_**least **_**three kids. And no matter what, I am going to have two of them be twins, just because twins are evil and Sakura and Sasuke need a taste of their own medicine. So, how many boys, how many girls. Maybe you guys could choose what they look like and name's, and I might put them in the story, giving said reader credit.**

**And just to let you know, the planned couplings for this story are SasuxSaku, NaruxHina, NejixTen, ShikaxTem, and....and I am keeping the rest secrete MUWAHAHAHA. Anyways, its late and I am hyper, pardon me.**

**OH and I was thinking of having Temari have like 6 kids *put in evil laughter* and then having Neji and TenTen only having one, simply cause I couldnt picture them with a bunch of kids, and Naruto and Hinata maybe having like a thousand....no just kidding. Maybe like 4 or something. And then you will have to see my plan for the rest of them when the time comes.**

**Okay, this Authors Note is coming to an end, and just to let you guys know.....**

**…..I am not putting a new chapter till I GET SOME ANSWERS!!!!!! Lol, and you will know I am decided when I put a new chapter up. Hehehehehe, please, please,please help me. I need it for this story.**

**Oh, and I know in the manga that Sasuke was going to invade, which is why I did what I did, and I put it so they didnt have time to get fixed up from the Aktasuki invasion. But for those of you that have not read the new Naruto manga, I will warn you that I am going off that, so you migh find some spoilers, but do not fear, it wont be all over, and you will have to read a lot of manga to get what I am talking about....if you have not read all of it already.**

**Anyways, Ja ne!**

**~CeCe~**


	4. The promise I didn't keep

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

It had been a week since Sakura had first woken up; a whole week in that dammed hospital.

It was one thing to be working there, to live there, but a whole other to be doing nothing but sitting in bed. This. Is. Toture. Sakura thought to herself. _'Heh, maybe Ibiki could use this as a new way of interragation. It would drive anyone insane.' _She smiled at the thought.

_'Everything is white. The walls, the counters, the sheet's, the curtains, the pillows, THE FREAKIN DOCTORS OUTFITS ARE WHITE' _(A/N Sorry, I am expressing my hate for being stuck in hospitals. Carry on...)

Of course, the main reason why she couldn't leave was simply because Naruto's readings would go haywire and then he would start whimpering if she was gone for more then 2 minute's. So, she was stuck. _'Stupid love and compassion.' _She thought idly, though she knew she didn't mind being with Naruto. She would be here whether she was asked/forced to or not.

Sakura opened her eye's with a sigh and looked over Naruto to see the ever faithful Hinata asleep on the chair. She had her legs crossed and her elbow resting on the arm of the chair, and her hand holding her face up.

Sakura smiled softly, then chuckled when she saw the lump on Hinata's stomach. They were not married yet, but when they were rebuilding Konoha a few months ago, Naruto decided that if he ever died, he didn't want regrets.

Of course the knucklehead hadn't thought of protection. So now Hinata is pregnant, and the tiny little thing is already showing majorly, so Sakura was guessing twins, but she would never tell Naruto or Hinata. They could be surprised.

Sakura sighed and looked up at the ceiling, wondering if she would ever be blessed by kids. She knew she wanted at least two. One boy, one girl. But she would love whatever she got. The only thing was...she wouldn't be able to go on missions. She would never subject a child to that; it wasn't fair.

Sakura nearly jumped out of her skin when the door opened and a whole bunch of Sound Nin's walked in.

Sakura raised an eyebrow at Tsunade questioningly; she did nothing but glare at the wall.

Of course, Sakura nearly fainted when a man walked in that looked an awfully lot like Sasuke.

_'No, Sasuke would never willingly see his team, thats mearly someone who looks like him' _She thought with a grimace. _'An awfully lot like him...'_

She wiped every expression and emotion out of her face and eye's; and stared at him with bored eye's.

"Is there a reason to be disturbing Naruto's rest?" Sakura said in monotone. Hinata looked around, then caught Sakura's eye. Sakura looked at her out of the corner of her eye, and moved her head a fraction of an inch towards the door, telling Hinata it would be best to leave. Hinata nodded and bowed at Tsuande, then left.

"Sakura, I believe you have visitors. Would you like to see them?" Tsuande said, her voice heavy with sarcasm. Sakura looked at her boredly.

"Do I have a choice?" Tsuande smirked at her, then moved over to stand near Sakura's side of the bed.

Sakura looked Sasuke over, while Sasuke stared at Naruto's sleeping form. Sasuke was tall, lean, and muscular. The perfect Shinobi. His blueish/black hair seemed to glimmer in the light. His onyx eye's were ever calculating and so utterly....bored.

"Who do I owe this _lovely _visit too?" Sakura asked, sarcasm and malice in her voice. Sasuke didn't even flinch, just kept staring at....Naruto?

No, he wasnt staring at Naruto, it was too low down and wasn't completely on him. Sakura followed his line of view and saw Sakura's and Naruto's intertwined hands.

Sakura smirked slightly before looking back at Sasuke, to see his brows were furrowed, and his Sharringun blazing. "Sasuke" Sakura said surley, making Sasuke look up quickly and right at her.

Sakura kept his now onyx gaze until Tsunade coughed. "As much as I dont want to interrupt your little...staring contest. Don't you have business you wanted to discuss with me and Sakura?" Tsunade said, looking a little sad for some reason.

Sasuke stared at her, then looked back at Sakura. "I have chosen my bride. I will gather her then leave for Sound before dawn." Sauske looked back up at Tsunade, who flinched and looked away from Sakura.

Before Sakura could ask anything, Naruto started whimpering. All eye's turned to him as he tossed and turned. Sakura rubbed the spikey locks out of his eye's, when they opened to reveal brilliant blue.

"Naruto?" Sakura whispered, while he stared at her like he didnt know who she was. After a few long minutes, he licked his dry lips."Sa-Sakura...chan?" He asked in a whisper, while Sakura smiled her 'Naruto smile' as people called it. It was a big grin, excited and exhilarated; everything Naruto was.

"How are you feeling?" Naruto furrowed his brows, then shot up and put Sakura into a protective embrace while he looked at the Sound Nin's around them. He growled when he saw Sasuke, and held Sakura closer to him.

"What are they doing in here Baa-chan?" He asked Tsuande without even looking at her. Sakura could almost hear Tsunade grit her teeth at the 'Baa-chan' thing. "He's here on buisness Naruto. Now if you would please let Sakura go, we can go into my office to discuss this important matter." Tsuande said, glaring at the Uchiha, before gently taking Sakura's arm.

Naruto let her go till he grabbed her wrist. "You'll be back...right Sakura-chan?" Sakura smiled softly and cupped Naruto's cheek. "Of course."

"Promise?" He asked, looking like he wanted to cry.

"Promise." She slowly moved her hand away, and walked out, looking back once to blow a kiss, before walking out.

As they passed Hinata, Sakura winked and nodded her head towards Naruto's room, and Hinata smiled and ran into there. Even at the entrance they could hear Hinata's crying and Naruto's exclamation of love.

_'One day...maybe one day I will have a love like that.'_

Sakura was very confused as she walked into Tsunade's office. She tried to ignore the ever nagging presence of a certain Uchiha behind her, but it was very difficult.

Once Tsunade got seated at her desk, Sakura walked forward and stood in front of it. "What do you need me here for Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked, very confused.

"Sit, Sakura."

Sakura did as she was told and Tsunade leaned back into her chair, closing her eye's, before opening them and glaring coldly at the Uchiha behind Sakura. "Sasuke has decided that he wants to make a peace treaty between Sound and Leaf."

Sakura looked at her, but kept quiet. "He has decided to make an official Otogakure, making him the Otokage." Sakura nodded, knowing it was best ti keep quiet.

"In his treaty between the two, there will be a present given to him, to keep him from attacking us, and us from attacking him." Sakura was now very confused.

"But what will he care if he has something or not? What will that keep him from attacking?" Sakura asked, then wanted to shove the words back in her mouth when Tsunade gave her a cold look that meant 'silence.'

"A bride, with be the prize, the sealing of the treaty. If we attack them, he kills the girl, if he attacks us, we kill the girl along with her children." Tsunade said, closing her eye's and leaning back.

Sakura thought over it for awhile. "But Tsunade-shishou, what girl would be so important that no one would want to kill her? Surley the importance of the future of Konoha is more important then one life?"

Tsunade opened her eye's and stared at Sakura for quite a long time, before rubbing her temples. "The last Sannin's apprentice is worth a thousand villages, my dear one."

Sakura nearly fell off her chair. (A/N Just to let you know, I was going to cut off the chapter here, but I wont be able to update for a few day's, so I won't be that mean.)

He wants me.

He wants me.

He wants me.

He wants me.

Those three words kept going through Sakura's head as she stared at the village through Tsunade's window. Sakura knew it was a great honor to be sacrificed for your village in a treaty; it meant you were worth something. Especially if the lone Uchiha Ice-Bastard wanted you.

Sakura knew that war would come if she didnt go, and more people would die. _'Naruto...'_ That one name signed her fate. She knew she couldnt risk getting him killled. She looked up into the honey eyes of her sensei, knowing that this could be the very last time she will ever have the pleasure of looking into the comforting, ever going honey.

"I..I accept...Hokage-sama." Tsaunde shut her eye's, shook her head, and looked up sadly into the jade eye's of her apprentice.

"You are brave Sakura, don't let anyone tell you other wise." She glared at Sasuke. "Not many would willingly go into the lions den." Sakura chuckled lightly, but felt her throat close up.

"I am giving you a life-time mission. You will marry Uchiha Sasuke, bear his children, and do his will. As of this day....you are no longer a Leaf Kuniochi...."

_'You are no longer a Leaf Kuniochi.'_

_'You are no longer a Leaf Kuniochi.'_

_'No longer Leaf Kuniochi'_

_'You are not a Leaf Kuniochi.'_

That same sentence ran in her head over and over again until she thought she would go insane. Sasuke said she would not need anything from her home, so she put her on mission outfit, grabbed her pack, and went to lock up her house, taking one last look around.

In the corner on the nightstand in her room, she saw a picture of her and Team 7. Sasuke and Naruto on either side of Sakura, both scowling with their arms crossed, neither looking at the camera. Sakura in the middle, smiling and excited cause she got to be near Sasuke. And Kakashi-sensei in the back, giving his traditional eye crinkle and has a hand on both Naruto's and Sasuke's head.

_'Those were the days' _

Sakura walked toward the gate and noticed it was nothing but Sound Nin's, no Konoha people.

_'Thye won't know till tomorrow when they come to find me and I'm not there.' _She thought with a grim smile.

She turned around and got one last look at her beloved Konoha.

"_Promise me you'll come back?"_

"_Promise"_

Sakura flinched, but kept walking. The sun was rising in the east, and she knew it wouldnt be long before everyone knew that Sakura Haruno was leaving Konoha...forever.

* * *

Naruto woke up right before the sun started rising, and noticed the bed beside him empty. _'Sakura-chan....'_

He got up and ran to her house, straight to her bedroom. He didnt find her anywhere, and her mission pack wasnt there.

Neither was the picture of Team 7. Nor Rookie 9.

Naruto looked around frantically, before noticing a letter on Sakura's pillow. He ran forward and opened it.

He could almost hear Sakura's voice telling him everything.

_My Dear Naruto,_

_If you get this letter, I am guessing you know. I was chosen for something above and beyond the normal commands of a ninja; but I do not mind._

_I am doing what I must for the people I love and the village I hold dear. My way of ninja. _

_Under my pillow you will see a purple letter, follow the directions and give it to Ino. You will get a clue. Its sort of like the scavenger hunt I promised you before the invasion._

_I will always be with you Naruto. I know it is a lot to ask, but please do not forget me._

_Love always,_

_Your Sakura-chan._

Naruto ran forward, and just liked promised, there was a purple letter that was scented with cherry blossoms. He picked it up and ran towards the flower shop.

_'Why Sakura-chan? Why?'_

He ran as fast as he could, and skidded to an halt at the Yamanaka flower shop. "INO!!!!! INO INO INO INO!!!" He ran in there and saw Ino, her mother, and father all looking around. Ino saw Naruto and sighed.

"Baka! What do you want at this un-godly hour." She said, putting her hands on her hips.

"INO! ITS SAKURA-CHAN!!! READ THIS!" He thrust the letter at Ino, as she ripped it open and read it. She gasped and looked up at Naruto with tears in her eye's. "W-When?"

"No time! What does it say?" He ripped the letter from Ino and began reading it.

_Dear little Pig,_

_I am sorry that I could not be there to see the look on your face when you find out my future. Ha! In your face! Just kidding. I want you to take care of Naruto, be gentle and try being patient to him. He'll need someone to keep him strong and in line. _

_I do not regret many things in my life, but I very much regret cutting off our friendship for something as pointless as romance. You won that anyways._

_Now tell me, what flower in Japan only blooms in the Spring....._

_Love always,_

_Your forehead girl._

Naruto clenched his jaw and looked around, before seeing a huge piles of cherry blossom flowers. _'What flower only blooms in the Srping.....'_

"Cherry Blossoms!" Naruto threw the letter at Ino and ran forward, digging in the pile of Cherry blossoms. Before Ino could kill him, he found a dark green letter, scented with the forest.

Attached to the green letter, was a note. On the note it said:

_Good! Your doing great! Now, go into the forest, find a clearing where you can see the clouds, but be careful of the shadows, you never know what troublesome things may be lurking around._

"Hey! What's that!" Ino said, grabbing the letter from Naruto. "Where's a forest with a clearing and shadows Ino?" Naruto said urgently.

Ino's brows furrowed, until she smacked her forehead. "The Nara Complex! Thats what she meant by the clouds, shadows, and troublesome!" Naruto grabbed the letter and ran out the door.

"WAIT I'M COMING WITH YOU!" Ino yelled, running after him.

* * *

Naruto was in the Nara's forest within a few minutes, going at an in-human speed. He looked around, then turned to a panting Ino.

"Where does Shikamaru normally go to watch the clouds?" He said seriously, and Ino wondered what would happen to the poor boy if he never saw Sakura again.

"Not to far from here. Follow me." She ran at full speed to Shikamaru's normal spot, and low and behold, he was there, laying in the grass.

"SHIKAMARU!!!!!" Naruto said, nearly pouncing on the poor, lazy ninja.

"Ah, I thought you would be here soon." Shikamaru said, only opening one eye. Ino and Naruto looked at eachother.

"Sakura-chan saw you?" Naruto asked with hurt obvious in his voice. Shikamaru sighed and sat up, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah, said she wanted me to keep a letter for her, and wait here till you came to me. She didn't say where she was going and why she couldnt give it to you, but I figured it out already. Very troublesome really." He said with a sigh.

"You know where she is!!!" Both blonde's said at once. Shikamaru sighed and gave them a lazy half-glare. "I am not telling you. She told me not to if I figured it out." Naruto sighed and handed him the green letter.

Shikamaru opened it up and it read:

_Dear Lazy Ass,_

_I know you probably have this whole thing figured out, and I hope you also know that I dont want this to happen; but I dont have a choice. This is my way of saving my friends, please help people understand that. _

_Keep Naruto from getting into to much trouble, and make sure Neji doesnt kill him, and that Ino doesnt go to hard on him. Thank-you; I know your one of the few people I can count on with such a big task._

_Love always,_

_Your shogi partner, _

_Sakura Haruno_

_P.S You owe me a game of shogi next time I see you._

Shikamaru smiled lightly when he saw the letter, and felt the familular aching ; the aching of when someone, or something, is missing.

"What a drag...." He sighed, before getting up and handing a letter with another note attached to it, to Naruto.

"Here's the note." It was stone grey and smelt like food. On the note it said:

_Getting closer! I bet your hungry, stop by the rocky terrain, I heard someone there makes wonderful food. But be careful, they always want the last piece. _

Naruto read it out loud and scratched the back of his head. Shikamaru sighed and rubbed his face. "Chouji's place you baka." He said in a very bored tone.

"THANK YOU!!!" Naruto yelled, before running off into the woods.

1....

2....

3....

"WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME IT WAS THE WRONG WAY!"

* * *

Naruto was banging on the Akimichi's door, and yelling loudly for them to open up. He had been for the past ten minutes and no one has answered. Suddenly, the door he was knocking on no longer felt like wood it felt like...flesh.

Naruto stopped knocking and looked up to see the stern face of Chouji's dad, Chouza, standing there with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Ha-ah. Ohayo A-Akimichi-san" Naruto stuttered nervously.

"What are you kids doing here disturbing our lunch?" He asked gruffly.

"A-Ah well um-gulp-y-you see."

"We are here to see Chouji about an important matter." Shikamaru said matter-of-factly. Chouza nodded and let them in. Shikamaru walked past Naruto and smacked him across the head.

The walked into the Akimichi's dinning room to see Chouji and his mom eating greedily. Chouji looked up from his sushi and smiled at his guests. "Oi! Are you guys here to eat lunch?"

Naruto shook his head no, and thrust the gray letter at Chouji. "Its about Sakura-chan. She left and gave us letter's to give to everyone."

Chouji looked sadly at the letter, before opening it and reading it aloud:

_Dear Chou-chan,_

_I am sorry I cannot make it to the planned picnic to try all of those new foods you told me about, I was really looking forward to that. I hope you forgive me for leaving our team, I know that is not easily forgivable. _

_Please make sure Ino heals Shikamaru after he's done harassing Temari, I am sure he would appreciate that. And I also wanted to tell you that you are a wonderful ninja and gentleman, and I am very sorry I am not able to get to know you better._

_Asuma would be proud._

_Love always,_

_Your eating buddy,_

_Sakura Haruno._

Chouji smiled softly and sniffled, before looking sadly at Naruto. "I am sorry Naruto, I know how much she meant to you."

Naruto nodded and was about to say something, when Mrs Akimichi spoke up.

"Oh is Sakura-chan the pretty pink haired apprentice of Hokage-sama?" She asked in her cheery voice. Everyone nodded.

"Ah! I love that girl. Healed up my Chou-chan and Chouza many times she did." She said, taking a sip of her glass, and pulling out a brown letter. "She came by very early this morning and told me to give this to Chouji at lunch time, and to expect visitors."

She gave Naruto, Shikamaru, and Ino a confused look. "I didn't know you guys were the visitors. Here, this is the letter right here." She handed Naruto the letter and he read the note on top.

_Ah! I see you have made it out of the rocky terrain alive! Well, you might not be so lucky this time. Beware of the danger that lurks every corner, watch out for sharp objects and fast moving things, and I must warn you, be careful, they see everything...._

Naruto and Ino were both very confused, until Chouji spoke up. "Neji's and TenTen-san's place." He said with a shrug. "TenTen love's weapons and Neji can see everything with his Byakugan. Though I don't know about the fast moving things...." He said with a confused face.

"Okay thanks Chouji! Are you coming with us?" Chouji nodded and kissed his mom's cheek before running off with them at full speed to Neji's and TenTen's.

* * *

Naruto was once again, except this time, no one was answering. And it had been 15 minutes. Thye were about to give up when they heard voice's from the back.

They walked around the house and saw Neji and Lee sparring and TenTen watching from under the shade of the tree.

"Neji! TenTen! Lee!" They all stopped and looked at their visitors. "Ah! Its our youthful friends! Maybe they heard about our training session and wanted to join?" Lee asked, and that clicked in Ino.

"Thats what the letter meant about fast moving things. She knew Lee was going to be here today." Ino said and Chouji and Naruto nodded.

"Who knew?" TenTen asked, getting up and wiping the dust from her pants.

"Sakura-san left the village." Chouji said and Team Gai froze.

Lee looked like a kicked puppy as he walked over to them. "Do you guys know why?" Neji asked in his normal, monotone.

"Lazy ass does, but he won't tell me." Naruto said, jabbing his thumb behind him at Shikamaru, who crossed his arms and muttered 'throublesome'.

"Here this is for you guys." Naruto handed the letter to TenTen, who opened it up and read it.

_Dear Team Gai,_

_I was actually going to come to your training session to spar with you guys, you know, needed practice. But something came up and I am not there. I am very sorry that I did not get to say goodbye, and I hope you forigve me for leaving._

_Lee: Do not be sad that I am gone. And lay up on TenTen about getting pregnant, she will when she feels like it._

_Neji: Take care of TenTen, and don't be so hard on Lee._

_TenTen: Keep Gai in check, and take care of your boys like I know you will._

_Love always,_

_Your sparring partner,_

_Sakura Haruno._

TenTen was sad as she handed the letter to Lee. Neji looked at the letter, then activated his Byakugan and looked at it. "It has Sakura-san's chakra on it." He said with a slightly surprised voice.

"Maybe the next one has it on as well." Naruto suggested. Neji looked around for a minute, before looking over towards there weapons and gear.

"Over there." He said, and Lee was over there in a flash, and grabbed a red letter. He handed it to Naruto, who read the clue.

_So you live once again! Almost there, just alittle way's to go. You have dodged weapons and fast green blurs, now you must watch your step on this dodgy estate, because there are stinky land mines at this place. (Beware, they just might ruin your shoes)_

Everyone thought for a moment, before they all said the same thing.

"Inuzuka"

* * *

Kiba was playing with the new puppys, when he saw a black letter in a hay stack. He picked it up and saw the writing on it, but didn't get to really read it until Akamaru barked announcing someones presence.

He looked up to see Team 10, Team Gai, and Naruto all standing there, Ino and Naruto panting.

Kiba looked at the letter, sniffed it, and noticed it smelled like Shino's bug's. He saw everyone looking at the letter, and he raised his eyebrows and waved it alittle in a way that said 'looking-for-this'

"Beautiful Sakura-san left today!"Lee began. "And she sent Naruto on a scavenger hunt." TenTen was going to finish, but Neji cut her off. "We need that letter." He said plainly.

Kiba handed it to them, and took the red letter from Naruto. He opened it up, read it over, before reading it aloud.

_Dear Doggy Boy,_

_I wish I could be there to see your new pup's, but I am currently busy I hope you can also learn to forgive me for not saying goodbye and leaving so suddenly. _

_I will miss hanging out with you and Akamaru, I really loved playing with you guys, especially giving Akamaru a bath._

_By the way, let up on Naruto about Hinata, and clean up after Akamaru more, I know people don't like stepping in dog poop. _

_Love always,_

_Your fellow animal lover,_

_Sakura Haruno._

Kiba just stared at the letter in surprise that she was actually whined and Kiba patted his head comfortingly.

Before anyone could say anything, Naruto read the clue:

_Wonderful! You made it out with your shoes in tact hopefully. Now, this time you need to watch the sky for mines, if you step or touch these, you might not make it in there._

Before anyone could even think, Kiba spoke up.

"Shino's house." He said, playing with a puppy he had. Everyone was gaping at him, except Shikamaru and Neji, cause Shikamaru already knew, and Neji doesnt gape.

"I wouldnt leave your mouth open like that, you might catch flies." He said with a smirk, closing Naruto's mouth. Naruto pointed shakily at Kiba.

"Y-Your" Naruto began.

"Smart" Ino finished for him.

Kiba glared, then scoffed and smirked. "It wasn't that hard blondie." Both Naruto and Ino glared. "Shino is the only one left beisde's Hinata I am guessing, and Sakura wouldnt give her a black letter. That, and it smells like Shino." He said, leaning forward and poking Ino's forehead.

"So really, its you who's stupid, you couldnt even figure that out and you've been doing this all morning it looks like."

Ino stuck her tounge out and looked away. "Lets go to Shino's and find out where Sakura-san is." Lee suggested and everyone nodded.

* * *

They walked in front of the Aburame compound and saw Shino out there with a bug on his finger. He didn't even acknowledge them when he spoke. "Sakura-san is gone. I have a letter that looks like its for Hinata-chan." He said, handing them a lavender colored letter.

Naruto gaped at him, but handed him the black letter. Shino opened it, read it, then handed it to Ino to read.

_Dear Shi-chan,_

_I know how much you value teammates, and I hope I am no less of one in your eye's since I left. I am doing this to ensure my family and friends saftey. I am sorry it has to be this though._

_I had fun a few months ago looking up different kinds of bugs and thank you for helping me with medic research. Please keep Kiba in line while I am gone, and let up on Naruto, he means well._

_Love always,_

_Your fellow shinobi,_

_Sakura Haruno._

Ino was almost in tears when she realized that it sounded like Sakura wasn't coming back.

"Naruto-kun?" A timid voice said from beind them. Everyone turned around and Naruto smiled softly. "Hinata-hime" He said softly. She came up to him and kissed him softly, before taking the letter. She opened it up and read it out loud softly.

_Dear Hina-hime,_

_I am sorry that I am leaving, I know this will cause Naruto pain, and I know that you don't like it when he is upset. And I am sorry I will not be there for your wedding, or your baby's birth. _

_I wanted to let you know, that I have always been jealous of your relationship with Naruto. You have a part of him that I could never take without feeling awful. He has so much love to give, and you have so much love to fill him with. _

_I feel bad about leaving you with so much, but I want you to do something for me. Something important I know only you could do. _

_I want you to treasure Naruto every chance you get. Remind him that I love him and that I miss him everyday. He needs it. Protect him and keep him in line like I know only you could do._

_And I want you to take Ino shopping once a week, make sure Neji doesnt kill Naruto, remind Lee to take it easy on the training, tell Shino that he needs to keep his bugs away from the food. Tell Kiba that he needs to get Yumi flowers on every date. Tell Kakashi that he needs to get healed by Ino after every mission, and tell Gai he needs to stop bugging Kakashi. _

_Oh, remind Chouji that he will have problems if he keeps eating his food so fast. Tell TenTen to lighten up on Konohamaru, he just wants to have fun with her weapons. Tell Shikamaru not to make crude comments all the time on his and Temari's sex life, we don't want to hear it. Remind Kurenai that she is not all alone. _

_Keep Tsunade away from the sake, and try to keep Sai from making rude comments about people,and no nicknames. Oh and one more thing...._

_You are beautiful and perfect in every way, don't listen to others._

_Love always,_

_Your sister,_

_Sakura Haruno._

By the time Hinata got to the fifth line, all the girls and Lee were crying, and Chouji was trying not to choke up. Hinata was having issues reading it. Naruto was just standing there, staring at the ground.

He grabbed the letter and read the note on the back, before running off in the direction of the Hokage Mountain.

Shikamaru picked up the letter and looked at the note on the back.

_You have completed your mission, go to your father and you will find me. But go by yourself Naruto..._

"Do you think Sakura-chan is still here?" Hinata asked.

Ino scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Sakura-chan is just making it easier on Naruto. She's keeping her promise. She cares about him more then anyone in the world.

* * *

Naruto sat and looked at Sakura's cherry wood chest, that had pink and gold cherry blossoms painted all over, and the words: _Sakura-hime _written in silver calligraphy in the middle.

He slowly opened the lid and saw an orange letter on the top of a bunch of Sakura's stuff. He opened it and could almost hear Sakura's laughter, and could almost feel her gentle kiss on his forehead.

_My Precious Naruto,_

_I am sorry it has to end this way, I hope you had fun! I don't know if you've figured it out, but I have gone with Sasuke back to Sound to be his bride._

_Tsaunade has made a treaty with Sound, and he wanted a bride; he wanted me. I made a promise a few years ago, and I intend to keep it._

_Speaking of promises, I remember making a promise to you about being there by your side when you become Hokage. Well, I am here to help. In this chest has all you need to know and do to become Hokage. I have also made an agreement with Tsunade, and she agrees. Congrats! Soon, you will have completed your dream; you will be Hokage of Konoha._

_I am very sorry that I will not be there to stand by your side when you put those robes on, that is why I have prepared something._

_In this chest there are memories, photo's, and a very large photo album. In this photo album it has everyone from a young age, to a few months ago; I want you to complete it. Put pictures of everyone, date them, name them, cherish them. When I see you again, I want to see everything that has happened._

_There are also letters for Sai, Kakashi, and Yamato when they get back from there mission. Tell them I love them, that I miss them, and that I am sorry. I hope you will all one day forgive me.  
_

_I want you to live for the day when you smile when you hear my name, I want you to move on without me. _

_I am only asking you two things Naruto; do not come after me, and have that picnic. I have talked to Tsunade and I got all of you a day off._

_I am doing this to save you. I am completing my way of ninja. Please understand. I love you and I hope to see you sometime in the horizon._

_Oh, and just to let you know, as long as you have these memories, I am not very far away._

_Love always,_

_Your teammate,_

_Your best friend,_

_Your sister,_

_Your Sakura-chan._

Naruto let the tears fall as he looked at all the photo's of his friends, and he made a decission. He dropped the letter and raced off to the gates.

* * *

Sakura glared at the rode ahead of her as all she hear was....silence. "Are we going to be there soon?" Sakura asked, looking at Sasuke.

"Hn"

Sakura scowled as she looked at the rode. _'If I ever come back to Konoha I wont be able to talk. I will be able to do is grunt.' _She thought with a roll of her eye's, then giggled at the thought.

She smiled sadly as she thought of Konoha. She looked at the sun that was setting in the west and thought of her friend. _'I bet Naruto is just firguring out everything now. He won't catch up with us before we get too far.' _

"We will be there soon Sasuke-sama" A creepy Sound Nin said to Sasuke, who nodded.

He turned to Sakura and untied her Konoha forehead protector, and was leaning forward to tie it around her eye's. He wanted to make sure she couldnt get back or something, so he was going to blindfold her, then knock her out and carry her at ninja speed the rest of the way.

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

She heard right before Sasuke put the blindfold on. She looked toward the way they came, and could have sworn she heard something. She shook her head and looked away, when she heard it again.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!!"

She looked back and saw a yellow-orange-black blob a long way's away. "Naruto?" She whispered, when he yelled again.

"NARUTO!" She yelled, running forward as fast as she could, but not going ninja speed. Naruto and Sakura ran at eachother, till he caught her in his arms and spun them around to help with the impact. "Sakura-chan" He mumered in her hair as she hugged him with all her might.

"Oh Naruto..." She whispered, she pulled away just enough to look at his sad face. "I told you not to come after me." She said sadly.

"I didn't get to say goodbye. And you didn't keep your promise. You didn't come back." Sakura felt the tears running down her face as she heard his pained words.

"Oh Naruto" She kissed his forehead, and lingered there a bit, before pulling away and putting his forehead against her's in a brother-sister like fashion.

"I will miss you.." He whispered.

"Me too." She said back.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Promise me...promise me we will see eachother again."

She saw that look in his eye's; that look of a lost child, and made the promise, knowing she would have to keep it.

"...Promise."

Naruto smiled and kissed her cheek. "I want you to go Naruto, and I don't want you to look back."

He looked at her, before giving another fierce hug. He slowly backed away, before turning around and leaving. Never looking back.

_'Oh Naruto...of all the promises we made....the one I couldn't keep...was the easiest.'_

_

* * *

_

**Okay, whew. I know that wans't great, but you wanted an update and I have been VERY busy, and I won't be able to update until at least Tuesday.**

**I wanted to give a thank-you for all the people that helped me with this story and what. Honestly I was surprised at all the stuff I got. Well, please R&R and I will update as soon as possible. I may rewrite this chapter if you guys think its too bad. The next one will be shorter and better.**

**Thank you, ~CeCe~**


	5. The night I gave myself away

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

Sakura stared at the entrance of the 'village' Otokagure. It had been about a day since Sakura had said goodbye to Naruto. Maybe had un-blinded her and let her look around for a moment. But that small pleasure was short lived.

"Come on." Sasuke said to her, grabbing her elbow and pulling her through the tiny village. He had put a large black cloak on her and kept the hood up.

Everything was mud huts or tents, and many people looked in desperate need of a medic. _'What do you expect from Orochimaru's creepy human expirments.' _She thought with a grimace.

Up ahead was a very nice looking house-no-mansion. It was blue, red, white, and black and Sakura was guessing, with such depressing colors, that it was the 'Otokages' house.

It was a tradional Japanese looking house, but bigger and made for royalty.

Everyone stared, and many cowered in fear at the sight of Sasuke and his 'troops' walking through the 'town'.

One child was in front of the troops, and was kicked aside by them ruffly. Sakura went to help the child, but Sasuke pulled her firmly to his side, and she glared at him, before looking back at the child.

It was all in slow motion for her it seemed. Her hood fell back, revealing her candy pink hair, as she looked sadly at the crouching, growling child with black marking's crawling around its skin.

Sakura looked at the child with sad eye's, as he glared at her, she gave a very small, sad, smile; just a upturn on the corner of her lips, before she was pulled away.

Sasuke's troops all went to their huts (that were actually pretty nice considering what the other people lived in) while Sasuke left Sakura at the opening of the house/mansion to talk to his captain about 'being nicer to the villagers.' or something along those lines.

Sasuke once again grabbed her arm and led her through the sliding door, all the way up stairs, and into a hallway with so many rooms she couldn't even count. Finally he made it to a very grand looking door, and opened it and quickly ushered her in.

"My room. You will not leave it until the maids come and tell you I gave the ok. Understand?" He said, speaking for the first time to her, instead of using on-syllable words. She stared at him with an eyebrow raised.

"And where will you be?" She asked in the same voice he used on her. He stared at her like he was about to fall asleep he was so bored.

"I am helping build the village." He said simply.

He walked into the closet and pulled out some new clothes, while Sakura walked over to the window and looked out at the people. She had a perfect view of the whole village, going straight to the gate.

She turned around and faced the shirtless Sasuke, well, he was just putting it on his arms and about to pull it over his head. Sakura blushed slightly at his very well formed body, before glaring and berating herself in her head.

"Sasuke?"

He looked at her through the hole of his shirt.

"Why can't the children and mothers stay in your house? You have more then enough rooms." She said simply, not wanting to get in even more of a hole then she is already in. "No" He said while putting his shirt on and grabbing his katana. Sakura frowned and glared at his back.

"Why not?" He didn't say anything as he put his shoes on. "Sasuke? Why can't they stay he-"

SLAM

_'Well..I'll take that as a no.' _She huffed angrily in her head. She couldnt get the image of the poor child out of her head. After he was done growling, you could see the sadness and loneliness in his eye's as he got up and wiped the dirt off his pants.

Sakura looked around the room and saw a nice, king sized bed in the middle. It was black, and what looked like silk sheets and blankets. Sakura looked around and saw everything was pretty much simple and there wasn't a lot to it. There was a dresser, and a closet, and a door that must lead to the bathroom.

Besides that, there was nothing. No pictures, no decorations at all. She remembered what Sasuke had said about this being his room and her having to share it with him, and winced. _'Please don't tell me I have to actually share a room with him the entire time!' _She whined in her head.

The door opening broke her from her thinking spell, and she looked up to see two timid looking maids. They were obviously twins. Both had there brown hair in buns, and were wearing plain, black kimono's, with nothing but the Uchiha clan symbol on the back.

"Ohayo Sakura-sama" They said together as they bowed. Sakura looked at the clock on the dresser and noticed that yes, it was morning. Sakura smiled sadly at the two girls, who looked no older then 13, and nodded. "Ohayo" She said softly.

They went into the large bathroom that had a separate room with what she was guessing was a shower like thing, and then the very large tub in the middle of the large, tiled room. The maids started filling up the tub and put some kind of scented bubbles or something in it.

"Really, I can do this on my own. And I don't really want to take a bath right now anyways." She said, wishing they would just leave her alone. She didn't need maids, she needed her home back.

They ignored her and went on with what they were they grabbed a dark blue, fluffy robe, they set in on a stool and went over to her, and began taking off her stuff. "A-Ano (erm) I can do this on my own." She said, but was once again ignored.

"Please, I can get undressed." She said, flushing red at the fact that she was in nothing but her wraps and panties. Once of the maids looked up at her with sad eye's.

"Please Sakura-sama. We are to do as we are told, and we get in trouble when we don't." She said in a small voice. Sakura looked over at the other one and saw the only difference in the two.

The more talkattive one had dark, forest green eye's; while the shyer one had dark blue eye's. Both a dazzling color.

Sakura looked at them sadly, before nodded and letting them completely undress her. She tried to ignore the redness on her face, and lowered into the very hot water. She winced and took a very deep intake of breath.

The maids looked panicked as they rushed over to her. "Are you okay?" "Is it too hot?" We are so sorry"

Sakura silence them with her hand and smiled softly. "I am fine, more of a surprise then anything else." They looked at her face skeptically, before bowing. "We will make it cooler next time Sakura-sama."

Sakura just nodded, finding it better not to protest. Even when they pulled out a bottle of shampoo and conditioner, and started washing her hair, she let them. Though, they did let her wash her own body.

They left the room and Sakura took a deep breath, settling deeper into the warm water. She noticed the bubbles smelt like cherry blossoms, the same as her body wash. She frowned, _'Why cherry blossoms? I use to use that for my shampoo, before switching to the green apple scented...did Sasuke remember?' _As soon as the thought came into her head, she banished it.

It was crazy, thinking Sasuke would remember something as simple as that. Out of curiosity, she looked at the shampoo/ conditioner bottles and noticed that they were green apple scented.

Sakura shook her head at the thought that maybe Sasuke had actually wasted the _time _on picking her bath supplies.

Once she was done, she took one last dip, before grabbing the robe, and put it on. Right away she guessed it was Sasuke's, since One: it went down to her ankles, and Two: it smelled like him. Like the woods, but fresh, and just so...masculine. Not that she actually spent a lot of time smelling him or anything.

She went into the room and noticed that her 'maids' were standing in the corner of the room, hands folded in front and head's bowed. They looked up as Sakura opened the door, and rushed forward to lead her to the very large walk-in closet, and noticed a dark wood dresser like thing, with a very large mirror on it.

In front of the dresser was a stool which Sakura was quickly ushered onto. Sakura noticed a very nice, silver brush and comb, but didn't get to look much considering the fact that both were now in the hands of the maids who were very gently, and quickly brushing her wet hair.

They put the shoulder length hair into a high pony tail, and gave her a white night gown. It was a silky fabric, with spaghetti straps and a baby-doll top. It came down to the top of her knee's, and was very swishy and smooth. Sakura felt beautiful in the obviously expensive gown, just sleep-wear, but couldnt help but feel gloomy at the thought that the person that paid for all this doesn't want her for anything more then being his wife and mother of his children. No love involved.

"Would you like some dinner Sakura-sama?" The green-eyed girl asked. Sakura thought for a moment, before shaking her head. "No thank-you. I'm tired and I think I just want to sleep." She said with a small smile; a smile that did not reach her eye's.

They bowed and finally left her in peace. Sakura sighed and plopped down on her back onto the very large bed. She giggled when she sunk into the bed and pillows. She looked around, and decided to look out the window.

She got up and stared at the soon-to-be-village. She saw people working, even though the sun was setting to begin a new day. She sighed and looked up and noticed it started raining.

She saw the Ninja's being a lot nicer to the villagers, helping them into their huts to shield them from the pounding rain. Sakura saw a little girl no more then three fall down and start crying.

She gasped as everyone ran past to get into the shelter,and left the crying child. Suddenly, a dark haired man, completely soaked, picked her up and cradled the child in his arms, and took of his cloak and gave it to the child to hide It from the rain.

Sakura gasped as she saw who the man was. _'Sasuke...'_

As if he heard her, he looked up and into the window she was looking out of, and stared her right in the eye for what seemed like a life-time, before he turned around and walked the child back to her parents.

Sakura sighed and walked back to her bed, crawling in on the side closest to the window, and snuggled under the blankets, wishing it would completely suck her up.

She remembered the tender look on Sasuke's face as he held the child close to him, and she couldnt help but wonder if he would be that gentle with his _own _children.

_'_Our _children'_

Her mind was cruel enough to remind her. She frowned as she thought of Konoha, and wondered about her friends. She thought of her best friend/brother, Naruto, and wondered if he was terribly mad at her. She sure hoped not; she didn't think she could live if he was.

She loved him, but not the same way she had loved Sasuke. Sakura's love for Naruto was a the kind of love a sister would give a brother who was very close to her, or a best friend. Because that was what he was to her.

She was mad at Sauske, but not for the reason's most people would think. It was the way he thought he deserved the best of everything simply because he was an _Uchiha_.

That kind of arrogance got on her nerves. She didn't love him; she was over him.

….Right?

* * *

If you had asked Sasuke what he thought of Naruto's and Sakura's relationship, he would tell you it was un-healthy.

No one should be that close to some one of the oppisite sex unless your married to him. Don't get him wrong, he didn't mind girls being his friends as long as they weren't overly fan-girly. Its just that when your about to marry someone, it would be weird having your best friend be someone of the oppisite sex.

Especially with Naruto and Sakura.

They looked about ready to star making out when they said goodbye. Naruto was acting like Sakura was running off to her death. She would be with Sasuke, she would be safe.

Sasuke didn't mean to snap at her about the whole 'villagers sleeping in his house' thing. Its just that if he let some people in, he would have to let everyone. And he didn't have enough room for that. But that didn't matter, soon the village will be complete.

Sasuke remembered seeing her in the windowsill when he picked up that poor, crying child. She looked like someone trapped in a cage; which I guess in a way, she is. Sasuke didn't even know why he choose her.

I guess if he was honest with himself, he would realize he wanted her all along; but Uchiha Sasuke is never honest with himself.

There were many reaosns to choose her. She was gorgeous, talented, had a nice body, was great with people and even better; kids. But most of all, she loves him for him.

Call him selfish, but he wanted to feel safe and loved by someone who loved him for him, not because of his name or what he looked knew Sakura had grown out of that fangirly stage and moved on.

And besides, she was a wonderful Kuniochi, she could help get Otogakure going.

"Sasuke-sama?" A very timid voice called out to him. He turned his head and saw the beast of a man named Juugo. Even with Juugo's urges, he knew that Juugo was loyal to him, and he would do whatever needed as soon as Sasuke asked it.

"Hn"

"The city in Sound has picked Elders for you to be here in Otogakure. They will arrive sometime between now and tomorrow."

Sasuke was pleased to know this, because now everything was moving along and soon, he would start his clan. "Arigato" He said in an unemotional voice.

"Sasuke-kun!!" A very annoying voice gushed. Sasuke suddenly became very annoyed and wished he could just go to bed. He barley even looked at the girl from over his building plans.

There in front of him, stood Karin. She was wearing a long sleeved, purple shirt that had a v-neck that exposed more then a decent female would normally wear, and had a gap that showed her belly-button and 4-pack. She ahd tiny black shorts on that showed quiet a lot of skin, defiantly not something he would like to see on his wife.

She had red hair, one side was shoulder-length and unbrushed; while the other was down to her chest and brushed and kept. To match her hair, she had blazing red eye's covered by thick black glasses. She was pretty and all...in a weird way.

But her attitude drove him insane.

"Sasuke-kun! Oh I am so glad your back and okay!" She exclaimed, hugging him. Sasuke pushed her off of him and glared. She did nothing but smile with a small blush on her cheeks.

"Oi bitch! Stop humping Sasuke. I don't think he wants your germs." A white haired man named Suigestsu said snidely. Sasuke rolled his eye's and really wished now he was asleep instead of watching these two argue.

After about ten minutes of listening to the two hurl insults at eachother, Juugo spoke up. "Did you get the treaty signed with Konoha Sasuke-sama?"

Suigetsu and Karin stopped and looked at the bored Uchiha, who sighed and rubbed his face. "Hai (yes). They are going to give us the documents when they get the information about your swords." He said to Suigetsu, who nodded and grinned.

"I have someone here to help you Juugo." Juugo blinked at him, saying thank-you in his own way.

"And they signed the treaty and gave us some money to help their 'ally' in building a village." He said. He didn't talk much, unless it had to do with information that he was willing to share. Karin didn't want anything, so Sasuke didn't have to worry about that. Though he almost wished that she would choose something and stop trying to rape him every chance she gets.

"So....did you get what _you _wanted Sasuke?" Suigetsu said slyly, while Sasuke gave him a pointed glare that basically said 'you better shut the hell up unless_ you _want to deal with her. Suigetsu smirked and shrugged; but he kept quiet.

_'Smart'_

Karin looked between the two, trying to figure out what Suigetstu knew that she didn't. "What? What did Sasuke-kun want?" She asked, hands on her hips.

Suigetsu patted her head and smirked. "Nothing little kitty." She glared and flicked his hand away.

Juugo studied Sasuke and noticed he looked exhausted and wasn't even bothering to stop the bantering between their two teammates.

"Why don't you go sleep Sasuke-sama. We can take care of things while you rest." He said, once again making the two stop bickering. Sasuke sighed and studied Juugo, before nodding and walking off.

"I can keep you company if you want Sasuke-kun!" Karin said suggestively, and didn't even get a second glance from the tired Uchiha; which made her pout and flush in embarrassment from getting turned down again.

"Ha! Yeah, Sasuke-_kun _sure loves you Mrs Karin Uchiha" Suigestu said, scoffing and crossing his arms. Karin glared and hit him, before argueing with him again.

Juugo sighed and looked off towards Sasuke-samas house. He had become fond of Sasuke since they became a team. He found him admirable, and a very strong shinobi; he also felt bad for Sasuke, being alone and all. He certaintly hoped that this 'wife' of his could help with the loneliness in Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke rubbed his stiff neck as he walked towards his bedroom. Sometimes he couldn't stand those two fighting all the time. Though, he found it slightly irrating that Juugo seemed to know what he was feeling and thinking all the time; even if it was a convience.

He stopped short as he looked at the sleeping girl in his bed. It took him a minute to remember that he _told _her to stay in his room.

He noticed that the whole room smelt of her. Apples and cherry blossoms. It was true that he picked all shampoo's and body washes, even her bubbles. He remembered that her hair use to smell like green apples, and her skin like cherry blossoms. Though he remembered that when they were really little, just beginning training at the Academy, her hair smelt like cherry blossoms.

Personally, he didn't like the smell of cherry blossoms on her hair as much as green apples. Not that he would _ever _tell anyone that.

He sighed and rubbed his hair as he looked at her. He couldnt deny that she was beautiful She always had been, but now...wow.

Her hair was shoulder length-which reminded him that he needed to tell her to grow it out-and spread out along the black sheets. Her head was turned to him and he could see what she considered a 'large' forehead, which wasn't so anymore. She grew into that.

And a few other things it looked like.

She had an hour-glass figure that was shown slightly by the way her baby-doll nightgown was pressed agaisnt her. The sheets only covered lower regions, and left the rest for him to admire.

Her normally compressed breasts were moving up and down as she breathed softly through her pale, pink lips that were parted in a small 'o'. Her top lip was perfectly curved, and fit her full bottom lip perfectly.

She had clear skin that could only possibly be described as porcelain. Thats what she looked like-spread out on his bed with one hand on her abdomen and the other laying on her hair near her forehead-a porcelain doll. She was defiantly small enough to be one. She was _maybe _5'4.

He shook his head and went to take a shower, noticing her enticing scent filling the room. He shook his head to clear it and took a quick shower, before putting on some loose, black boxers and climbed into bed.

He turned and looked at her, before sighing and closing his eye's; falling into a fit-full sleep.

Before he fell asleep, he couldnt help but wonder....

….what had he gotten himself into?

* * *

Sasuke woke when he heard muttering coming from the person beside him...or on him?

He opened his eye's and noticed she was half on him, half not. Her one leg was thrown over his waist, along with her arm, keeping him close to her. She had her face buried into his bare chest, and the top of her pink hair was tickling his chin.

"Sasuke..." She sighed, and Sasuke froze. Did she really....?

"Mhmmm...Sasuke..." She all but whimpered, and moved a little closer to him, no doubt searching for warmth. He then noticed that he had the arm she was laying on, wrapped lightly around her and cupping something.....soft?

He looked over her and noticed he was cupping her very nice, firm, yet soft, rump. He tried to ignore the growing heat in his lower region and tried to untangle himself from her, not wanting to wake up in this postiton. He could only imagine what she would do.

Wait...is Sasuke Uchiha...scared??

He wanted to scoff at that thought. He wasnt afaid....not really. He just didn't want to deal something that annoying so early in the.....morning? He looked outside and noticed that yes, it appeared to be a new day.

He finally crawled out from under the sleeping kuniochi, and went to the bathroom to take a shower, and get dressed.

After about 30 minutes, he noticed that his 'wife' was _still _asleep. _'You think with her shinobi senses she would have woken up by now.' _He thought with a frown, before checking to make sure she was still alive.

He sighed once again, and realized that he would probably be doing that a lot.

He walked out into the light to start helping his 'village'. He wondered why he was so concerned about Sakura when he thought she was dead. I mean, he cared for her and all, but he wanted to be as un emotionally attached as possible.....

….Because she didn't love him.

* * *

Sakura woke up to a soft knock on the door, and looked up to see the green eyed servant from...yesterday, come in and hand her a tray full of food. "Breakfast Sakura-sama." The servant said with bow, before handing her the tray and leaving.

Sakura didnt even look at the food as she stuffed it in her face. She remembered she hadn't eaten in at least 42 hours. Along time to go without food.

Sakura looked at the pillow that looked like someone had slept there besides her, and picked it up.

_Sakura-_

_Stay in the mansion. I will be working around the village. Ask one of the maids for a book if you get bored. Do not come out of the mansion. Understand?_

_-Sasuke_

Sakura sighed and rolled her eye's. So like Sasuke. She didn't really understand why she couldnt be outside, but decided not to test her luck with him.

She took a shower, before going into the closet to find something to wear.

She looked everywhere and couldn't find anything but expensive looking kimono's; all with the Uchiha fan on frowned and looked around, only to find his clothes. She decided that he just hadn't found anyone to get her different clothes, and thought that she would just wear one of his many white long sleeved shirts and some black boxers.

She put on the black boxers and shirt, and realized both were two big for her tiny figure. She looked around and found some rope in a bag that looked like it was Sasuke's. She shrugged, picked it up, and wrapped it around her waist; keeping both the shirt and boxers in place.

She put her short hair in a pony tail, and heard a knock on the door.

She opened the door to see Sasuke standing there with a fierce expression on his face. "Uh...Konnichiwa (good afternoon) Sasuke-san."

She watched as he gave an exasperated sigh and turned around to her real quick before looking for something in the closet. "Don't call me that-Why are you wearing my clothes?" He asked, poking his head from behind the door, raising an eyebrow.

Sakura rolled her eye's and gave him a 'duh' look. "Cause all there is in there are your clothes." She said and he narrowed his eye's at her. He went back in and threw a pink and red kimono at her.

"I'm not wearing this Sasuke." Sakura said, throwing it back at him, which he caught, then threw back at her. "Yes, you are." She was about to protest when he gave her a hard look.

"Its what the Uchiha wives should wear, especially since you are also the Otokages wife." He finally found what he wanted, which was a scroll. Sakura folded her arms over her chest and glared at him.

"I am not your wife yet Sasuke-_san_" He glared. "And besides, what if I need to fight or defend myself? I can't do that in one of these degrading kimono's." She said in disgust.

Dont get her wrong, she loved them, but it was just so hard to move. "Hn. Get dressed, the Elders for Otokagure are going to be here soon and they want to _approve _of you." He said with a small wrinkle of his nose.

Sakura had never seen the Uchiha express so much emotion. I mean, he talked every once in a while, but he never showed any emotion besides anger and boredom. Once she got out of her stupor, she went into the bathroom and slipped on the kimono. It was very pretty, and was about at mid-calf.

It was a light pink with red, yellow, various colors of pink, and some purple flowers on it. It had a lower neckline then most, and at the shoulder, it had decorated little holes. Besides that, it didn't show much skin.

She tried putting on the obi, but couldn't. She sighed, before peaking out of the bathroom. "Sasuke...." She said in a slightly irrated voice, to which he gave her an exasperated look. He raised his eyebrows and she almost sweat-dropped at the tohught of him talking more.

_'He must have been upset...'_ She giggled slightly in her head at the thought of Sasuke Uchiha babbling out of anger. _'Who would have known?'_

"C-Can you tie my obi for me?" She asked in a small voice, blushing slightly, though wanting to punch something for showing that kind of weakness.

_'I am not a love sick fan-girl. I don't need to be doing that around him all the time!'_

She cursed her self in her head; before turning around so he could tie it.

Sasuke worked quickly to tie it, thinking about how good she looked in pink, before getting that thought out of his head.

_'She's beautiful, I am not going to deny that, but I can't be doing this.' _He thought to himself, before finishing her obi for her. Sakura turned around and smiled at him.

_'I can't decide if I want to be mad at him, or just indifferent....maybe indiffernt, but not putting up with any crap.' _She nodded to herself, before putting on her slippers, and following Sasuke.

"Sakura" Said girl looked at the man next to her with a raised eyebrow. "These people seem to think they can choose who I marry, but I say differently."

_'Same old Sasuke'_

"I need you to be quiet, and try not to say anything sarcastic. When your around these Elders-"

"I know how to deal with Elders Sasuke" Sakura said, not snappy, but not in a submissive tone either. Sasuke gave her a blank look, before replying with a 'hn'.

They stopped at a wooden door at the far end of the Uchiha house, and Sasuke stopped to look her in the eye. "Their probabaly going to want to test your ability, do as they say and try not to cause to much trouble, kay?" He said seriously, while Sakura stared at him.

"Talk much Sasuke?" She said completely serious. He glared and she smirked. He sighed and opened the doors to reveal a long table with a bunch of chairs. In the chairs sat a few old people, and a quite a few people she was guessing were around Kakashi-sensei's age.

She didn't quiet understand, but guessed he gathered some small clans to be here and make a bigger village.

Everyone was staring at them, aloot f them whispering and pointing at her and Sasuke. While other, colder, people just stared with faces of stone.

Sasuke sat at the head of the table, while he motioned for Sakura to stand at his right side. She stood obediently and was expressionless as she looked at all the people watching her.

"I am glad you guys are coming here and being the council for the new Otokagure." Sasuke began, staring hardly and calculating at everyone in the room. "As most of you know, I am Sasuke Uchiha. This is Sakura Haruno, she will be my future wife." He said in an emotionless voice.

He glared at anyone who dared to tell him he made the wrong choice; before handing some papers for the people to pass down. "These are the known ninja's in the village at this time, and the clans, giving information about all of them. Of course, I am keeping the clans secret." He said at the people who glared at him.

"We only have one clan with a Kekki Genkai." Said a women in her 30's. It was more as a statement then a question. "And you are?" Sasuke asked in equal monotone.

The lady blushed and smiled at him. "Cho Shunji"

Sasuke wanted to roll his eye's at this lady's behavior. She was 30 for kami's sake!!! She could very easily be his mother! Though...she wasn't unattractive. She had violet eye's and light purple hair. Not to bad...but still. _'I would rather choke to death on a senbon' _He thought in his head.

"Well Shunji-san, we don't have a lot of people anyways. We are already trying to bring people back to health, and we are going to start training the kids and some of the adults who already have been ninja's before."

It was very silent in the room, all attention on Sasuke. "We have the help of Konoha of course, but we can't take everything they have. It will take awhile, but clans' with Kekkei Genkai nowadays are hard to find."

"Of course we can have great shinobi's without Kekkei Genkai's." Said a old man near Sasuke. "I am Hiroshi Saga, Uchiha-san." Sasuke nodded.

"But, if you would excuse me, how are we going to heal these people from the things Orochimaru has done, if we don't have the medic nin's to do that? Oh, and I am Yashiro Miyazaki."

This guy was young, and reminded Sakura a lot of Danzo, the person that Sasuke killed. She failed to repress the shutter that man still gave her, and got looks from everyone in the room.

"Oh, and we almost forgot about your _lovely _fiance." Said Yashiro, who was leering at Sakura in a way that made Sakura want to push him through a wall.

"Isn't Sakura Haruno that Sannin's apprentice." Said some random person. Everyone nodded and started looking at her and whispering.

"Yes, Sakura is Tsunade's apprentice. She has surpassed her sensei and is now the most powerful medic nin in the world." Sasuke said somewhat smugly. "She is here to not only be my wife, but help this village heal."

Well...this was something Sasuke failed to tell _her_! Sakura thought bitterly, but kept her face emotionless; knowing that with these people, if you gave them one thing to get you at, they will stop at nothing until the break you.

"'Well, if she's so great. Bring in one of these unfortunate subjects and have her give us a show." Said Cho in a snide way, giving Sakura a nasty look.

Sasuke looked at Sakura, and noticed the way she seemed slightly panicked. Sakura wanted to tell Sasuke that she couldnt possibly completely heal someone of something she didn't even know about; but he seemed to completely ignore her.

"Bring him in." Sasuke said with a sigh to one of his 'soldiers', who nodded and bowed.

Within minutes they had her medical bag and a small boy in tow. Sakura almost gasped when she noticed that it was the same boy everyone trampled the day before. The boy was struggling and glaring at everyone; but what was worse, was that the curse seal was taking his body over.

He had marking a lot like Sasuke's, just more elegaunt and curly. They brought him at her feet and handed her, her bag. She gave a nod and looked at the growling boy.

"What is his special 'powers' with the curse seal?" She asked one of the guards who bowed at her.

"He seems to almost take the form of a cat. He is from a clan that uses tigers, leopards, and lions as companions if you will." Sakura nodded.

"Like the Inuzuka clan?" She asked, and the man nodded, before bowing and moving back at his spot by the wall. She turned back and studied the boy, and noticed that his family must have been murdered brutally by the way he acted. She felt pity for the boy, and knew she had to help.

She kneeled down and reached her hand towards him, to which he promptly glared and nearly bit her hand.

"Have to be quicker then that kiddo." She said, glad she pulled her hand away just in time. "So your a biter ne?" He simply growled in response. Sakura turned her back and began digging in her bag, picking up a small tube and putting the clear liquid on her hands, and rubbing it together.

She turned back towards the boy, and reached her hand out again. He did the same thing, except this time she let him.

Everyone gasped and ran forward, but Sasuke raised his hand and told them to stop. Sakura felt something enter her body and saw the boys smirk.

"Poison on the fangs eh" She said quietly, looking un-emotionally at him. He suddenly became confused, then let go of her hand and shook his head back and forth realy fast. He had his tounge out and had a disgusted look on his face.

Sakura got up, and did a few hand seals, and took the blue poison out of her hand, putting in a small tube. "That stuff on your mouth is bug spray, mixed with cury of life, and spoiled milk." She said, wiping her hand off.

"You have extra sensitve senses, being half animal and everything. I use it back home to make sure my friends dogs dont bite." She kneeled at his level and looked him straight in the eye. "Now, are you going to bite me again, or shall I add poison to the mixture that will knock you out so I can preform what I need to?" She asked, to which he stared at her for a while.

"Hn" He said, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at the wall. "Good boy." She said, ruffling his hair and smiling. She reached back into her bag and picked up a tiny scapel.

"I will only use this if I find the chakra and I can't get it out with mine, kay?" The boy nodded and Sakura stepped forward and pressed her middle fingers and pointer fingers on both of his temples, and closed her eye's.

She frowned and glared at the boy. "Relax, you need to let me in." The boy stuck his tounge out at her, before compling.

"Whats you name?" She mummered, reaching into his head and trying to find the sorce of the problem.

"Kishu" He said after a while, and Sakura smiled with her eye's still closed. "Very nice name Kishu." It was very silent, and everyone in the room was on their toes, waiting for the pink haired medic to find what she needed.

Sakura frowned and gasped alittle when she found the dark chakra in the boys normal red chakra. She stopped the justu and grasped the scapel. "This will give you a little sting, try not to react to violently kay?" She said, getting a glare from the boy.

She told him to lay down on his back, and opened his shirt, cutting right below the collar bone were his curse seal was. She put one hand on the but, and one on his head. She entered some chakra to his head, drawing some of the chakra that was there, to his curse seal. She moved her hand to his stomache and did the same thing. She did it on a few other places, till all the force was back in the curse seal; she wiped the sweat from her brow, and put both palms flat on the seal, and began extracting the black chakra.

Once she had the black chakra in a globe like shape in her hand, she put it in another vial and closed the lid, keeping it there for inspection later.

She healed the boy, and watched as he sat up and looked around. He touched his curse seal, and smiled at her. "It doesnt hurt anymore. Thank you Sakura-hime." He said, bowing and running out of the room.

Sakura felt a pain erupt in her chest at the way the boy called her 'Sakura-hime'. _'Just like everyone else in Konoha....'_

She shook the thought, and put all her stuff away and looked at the people at the table.

"I did as you said, the boy will be fine, it will just take longer for him to learn things." She paused for a moment. "He will have that mark for the rest of his life as well. A reminder to people of what happens when you mess with things that are better left alone."

It was silent, until Sakura turned to Sasuke, showing him the weariness in her eye's. "I am tired and I have not had lunch; may I leave to my room Sasuke-sama?" Sasuke watched her a for a moment, before nodding.

She bowed and walked towards the door, opening it, and bowing to everyone before leaving.

"She seems to be very powerful" Hiroshi said thoughtfully, while everyone nodded, except Yashiro and Cho.

"She isnt _that _impressive" Said Cho, quietly, but was still heard. Yashiro smirked. "I agree. It doesnt seem like anything exceptional.

Sasuke glared at all of them coldly. "I do not care what you think of her. If you want I can call her in here and have her show you the many ways she can kill someone without even using a weapon."

Everyone shut up at that.

"We will arrange a wedding for you as soon as possible Sasuke-sama." Said Hiroshi, glaring at Yashiro and Cho, who looked at their laps sheepishly.

"Thank you. Now if you would excuse me, I have other business to attend to." Sasuke said, standing up, to which everyone copied and bowed to him as he walked out of the room.

"He seems like a great ruler indeed." Smirked Hiroshi.

* * *

Sakura looked in front of the mirror at her image. She was wearing a white kimono, with blue cherry blossoms and silver lace on the sleeves, collar, and bottom. Her makeup was done up so you couldnt really tell she was wearing a lot, but it made her shine in a way.

Except....she couldnt help but be sad. She imagined her wedding to be glamerous, with her dearest friends near-by. Most of all, she wanted to be walking towards the person she loved.

She loved Sasuke in a sense; but she didn't know who Sasuke was now-a-days. She sighed sadly, and got up off the chair in Sasuke's room. _'Soon to be _our _room' _

She walked out the door to see a guard. "I am to escort you to the ceremony Sakura-sama." He said with a deep bow.

He was wearing a normal Jonin uniform, and had blond hair and blue eye's. _'Like Naruto'_

No. Naruto was better. Naruto was...not here.

She nodded her head and followed the man. Her pink hair was in high chopsticks with ornaments hanging off of it; making her look ellagaunt and pretty.

_'I dont feel ellagaunt or pretty. I feel like an...animal'_

She was beginning to have second thoughts as she walked into the large room filled with people. Everyone gasped and smiled at the sight of the pretty pinkette, and began whispering about her beauty.

"Its no wonder Sasuke-sama picked her."

"You can practical see the beauty and power radiating off of her."

"She is going to be a wonderful mother and ruler."

Sakura ignored all their comments as she walked forward towards Sasuke, who was standing silently with the priest. He was wearing a dark blue kimono with the Uchiha fan on the back.

He looked devishly handsome; too handsome.

Sasuke looked at his beautiful teammate, and couldnt be more proud that he obviously picked the right choice. Sasuke had never lusted over a women; but he felt slightly odd staring at the women in front of him. His old teammate, his soon-to-be wife.

The priest began talking, and everything seemed to be happening to fast for Sakura. "Do you, Sasuke Uchiha, take Sakura Haruno, to be your lawfully wedded wife until death do you part?"

(A/N I don't know much about Japanese weddings, so I am going to do an American one. Sorry people, you'll understand why I dont really have the time to invest in this chapter later..)

"I do" Sasuke's smooth voice said so easily. _'Of course he's fine with this. He's getting everything he ever wanted while I am being forced to marry someone I hardly know'_

Sakura had to keep telling herself that she made the choice; she couldn't back down.

"And do you Sakura Haruno, take Sasuke Uchiha to be your lawfully wedded husband, until death do you part?"

Sakura felt the room spinning around her as she looked from the priest, to the floor, to Sasuke, to back to the floor.

"I.." _'Just say yes!' _"I..I..."

_'Dammit Sakura! Say yes!' _Sasuke thought, knowing what he would have to do if she said no.

'_Naruto...Kakashi...Sai...Tsunade...Yamato'_

"I...I do" Sakura said in a small voice, while the priest smiled.

"Then I pronounce you husband...and wife." He grinned with a twinkle in his eye. "You may kiss the bride."

Sakura turned around and looked at all the cheering people, and felt something touch her hand. She looked at Sasuke's hand, then up at him.

He was staring at her with blazing eye's, something she couldnt describe deep inside them.....pity?

"I guess I have to kiss you." He said unemotionally. Sakura almost felt hurt at the way he said it like it was such a hard thing to do.

Every so slowly he leaned down and gently brushed his lips agaisnt her's; both of them getting a shock when it happened.

As soon as it happened, it stopped. He pulled away, and guided her out of the room, and up towards hi-_their_- room.

Sasuke walked in their, shut the door, and let go of her hand.

Sasuke watched her as she walked towards the window to look out and stare at the raining, darkening sky. Sasuke moved towards her, and stopped right behind her.

"Sakura....."

She didn't turn around, or answer for quite awhile, until she turned and looked at him with empty eye's.

"I am tired Sasuke. I do not want to have sex with you tonight." She said, not even making it past him until he grabbed her arm harshly.

"You will do as I say Sakura" He said coldly into her ear, sending shivers down her spine as his warm breath landed on her neck. She looked up and glared at him with blazing eye's.

"I do not have to have sex with you everytime you ask for it Sasuke-_sama_" She bit out harshly. "I am _tired_. I have just signed away the rest of my life to a bastard! Give me time to aleast adjust to one change before you hurl another at me."

Sakura and Sasuke glared at eachother, neither backing down. Sasuke hadn't seen that blaze in her eye's since last night when they had their first meeting with the Elders. He actually found it...attractive? _'More like annoying'_

Before she could even blink, Sasuke had her pinned down on the bed, and was looming over her. "You _will _do as I say Sa-ku-ra."

He slammed his lips down on hers, silencing her before she could even think about saying anything.

She knew it would not be the last kiss during the night.

* * *

**Okay, here is the next chapter. _VERY IMPORTANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**CeCe, who normally writes this stuff, only wrote alittle over half of this chapter. I am her friend, who would like to remain unnamed. CeCe was recently in the hospital getting her appendix removed. She gave me the outline for the rest of this chapter and asked me to right it cause she felt so bad and she won't be able to write it for almost a week. Anyways, thats why it kind sucks. Our writing style is very simmular, so thats why she asked me to write it. Though, I am not as good, nor as creative. She already picked out Sakura's kimono and the names, she just hadn't written it yet. **

**So yeah. Read and review, CeCe loves writing and she loves you guys. She wants to become a writer, but she needs to get better. So thats why she's doing this. **

**Anyways, hoped you enjoyed this. Oh and she says that she won't write a lemon until the both tell the other they like eachother so yeah. She says its pointless to write one now. It wont be for at least two more chapters. Maybe three.**

**Thank you,**

**CeCe's friend.....**

**P.S She thanks everyone for their reviews and story adding and what not.**


	6. THe worst morning of my life

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

Sakura was slightly confused as to why she felt strangely relaxed when she woke up that morning, but it was soon figured out.

She noticed she was wrapped around like a caterpillar in the black sheets. She finally got her arms undone, then tried to get her lower half undone too. She was almost done getting her feet untangled, when she fell off the bed with a squeal.

"Uh..." She moaned in slight pain, before standing up. Of course.....

...The was worse then falling off the very tall bed.

"Shit!" She cried out as she fell to her knees'. Not only did her lower region hurt more then on the bed, but everything in the room started spinning. _'Okay...when I find that bastard...I am going to kill him'_

Sakura swore as she tried to move again, only to fall back because of pain. _'Dammit! What the hell is wrong with that boy! How many times did he come at me?'_

Sakura blushed at the slight memory of him 'raping' her over, and over, and over.

**'Its only rape when you resist'**

_'What the hell? I thought I got rid of you!!'_

**'Yes, but then you, of course, decide to repress you emotions-which is very unhealthy by the way-**

_Growl_

**'-and so here I am! And Sasuke did not rape you! If I remember correctly, you were _very_ much willing' Insert-smirk**

Sakura blushed at a few scenes in her head, then glared at her Inner. _'Shut up! And go away! People already think I'm crazy for marrying someone I hardly even like, I don't need to add talking to myself to the list!'_

Her Inner gave her a 'you-got-to-be-shitting-me' look and scoffed. **'The people who heard you screaming SASUKE-KUN all night would never know'**

Sakura sighed and tried to use chakra to heal her lower region, but realized that hurt as well. She squeaked when she heard someone knocking on the door, and moved to wrap the black sheet around to hide her body.

"Come in" She said, getting her voice back, though felt the raspiness in it, which meant her Inner was right....she must have been screaming like no tomorrow.

_'Oh kami...this is so embarrassing!'_

Her maids walked into the room and bowed. "Konichiwa Uchiha-sama"

_'Konichiwa?...its..the afternoon?' _She raised an eyebrow at the blushing twins, but decided she would rather _not _know.

"We are going to draw your bath Uchiha-sama." They said with a bow. Sakura nodded and sighed. She heard the water running and could smell the cherry blossoms and green apples.

She walked into the large bathroom and slid into the perfectly warmed water. She sighed and took a deep breath; then ducked under the water to wet her hair. As soon as she resurfaced they were washing her hair and giving her the body wash.

Sakura tried to scrub the evidence of what happened with her 'husband' last night. But now matter how many times she scrubbed it, she could still feel his touch.

_'So soft...so hot...so-'_

Woah! Stop that thought. She shook her head and ducked under the water again, before grabbing the white towel and wrapping it around her. She pinned up her wet hair with a clip and began humming as she walked out of the bathroom.

She looked up and nearly jumped ten feet in the air.

* * *

**Sasuke POV**

Waking up that morning is something I will remember forever. I didn't have a single dream. Nothing. For the first time in almost 15 years.

Not only that, but I felt satisfied.I had never gone all the way with a women before, and that was amazing. Sure, at first she was fighting me; which strangely turned me on, but made me extremely irritated at the same time.

But when I began kissing down her body, caressing every curve; her pleads became moans, and the pleads for me to keep on going.

I smirked when I remembered the way she didn't have a problem calling me 'Sasuke-kun' when she was screaming it for the whole house to hear.

I was currently sitting at my desk looking over papers, but couldn't get her out of my head. I groaned in frustration.

Yeah, it was a nice night; but it was the next day and I had work to do.

Of course, when the door banged open; _that _broke me out of my thoughts.

"Oi! Sasuke! We have been looking for you everywhere!" Suigestu said, sitting on the edge of Sasuke's desk like he _belonged _there. Sasuke felt a twitch in his eye, but just pinched the bridge of his nose.

"HEY! FISH-FACE! RESPECT SASUKE-KUN!" The screechy voice of Karin called out. She looked at me and blushed, trying to be cute, and sat at the other side of desk. "Ohayo Sasuke-kun."

I wanted to slap someone. _No one _was allowed to sit on my desk dammit!

"Get off." I said simply, and they complied, practically leaping off. "Dang Sasuke. Did you _wife _not give you any last night?" Suigestu teased, while Karin looked pale.

I glared at him, knowing what was coming. I mean, come on, I am Sasuke Uchiha, I do _not _get sexually frustrated.....Right? Though....that would explain why I feel irritable....and hot.

"W-Wife?" Karin said in a whisper. I sighed and got back to my paperwork, while Juugo (who I didn't even notice) sat on the windowsill, looking outside.

Suigestu smirked. "Yup. He got married yesterday to some bitch from Konoha." Karin slowly became red. "Heard she was a hot one too. Nice curvy body, tight ass, pretty good sized chest and the whole package. Even-"

"I would appreciate if you didn't talk about my _wife _like she was a whore please." I said, not even looking up.

"Sasuke-kun. Why didn't you tell me you were picking some whore you didn't know." Karin said in a sad and half angry voice. I looked up at her boredly. "I know her. And she isn't a whore." I looked back at my paperwork.

"She's the peace treaty. She dies, and Leaf and Sound go to war."

It was utter silence for a few minutes, before Juugo spoke up. "She must be pretty special if Konoha doesn't want her dead."

I thought for a moment, thinking about all her accomplishes, becoming the best medic-nin in the world. "She is." I said, once again not looking at anyone.

"Wow. Sasuke just gave someone a compliment." Suigestu said, and I regretted speaking my mind.

"She can't be the important for Leaf to throw her away like that." Karin said, sniffing. _'Oh my kami she's pouting. What is she, five?' _I thought. Yes he was mad; SHOOT HIM!

"Your just being bitchy cause Sasuke chose her over you." Suigetsu said, smirking because- once again- he got her riled up.

Karin shrieked. "I am _so _not-" At this point I tuned out and thought of Sakura. Why did I choose her? I had been mulling over this the past few day's; but nothing came up.

_'You love her'_

Except that.

But the only women I have ever loved, as cheesy as it may sound, is my mom. She was everything to me. She was so beautiful too. Dark hair, onyx eye's; so dark, but so full of love and care. She was always there for me with a hug and a smile. _'Such a beautiful, loved filled smile. Strangely it reminds me of Saku-'_

_'No!' _I could not think of Sakura like my mom. Sakura could never match up to Mikoto Uchiha. Never. No one can.

I had, had enough. I got up, slammed my hands down on the desk, and stormed out of the room.

"Eh? Sasuke where-"

"Sasuke-kun! Whats wrong? Can I hel-"

"Sasuke-san? Are you oka-"

_SLAM_

* * *

**Normal POV**

Sasuke was pretty sure the whole house rattled with the force of that slam. He didn't know exactly where he was going; as long as he got out of that room.

Before he knew it he found himself in his room. Plopped on his bed. "Uchiha-sama." The two maids he assigned to Sakura said, bowing. Sasuke didn't even give them a glance as he covered his eye's with the crook of his elbow.

"Leave"

Was his simple response. He heard a quiet _'click' _and sighed, leaning up and putting his elbows on his knees, rubbing his hands over his face.

A soft humming broke him from his 'thoughts' and directed his attention to the now opening door to the bathroom. _'What the he-'_

He knew she lived here too, but he was very surprised when the door opened to reveal his wife. _'Speak of the devil' _

And a devil she was.

She was pinning up her wet hair, which was dripping down her creamy skin; which was only covered by a tiny white towel. _'They must have put knew towels in before she woke up.'_

She looked....eatable.

The stupid girl didn't even see him......

"AH!"

….Well now she did.

She stared wide eyed at her 'husband' sitting on 'their' bed in 'their' room. He had one hand half covering his face, and was just blatantly staring at her.

"Sasuke _please _let someone know when you-AH!" Sakura screamed, getting pushed into the wall.

Sasuke didn't know what got over him; he just had to have her. Before she could protest he kissed her, making her gasp; to which he promptly stuck his tongue in her mouth, making her want to moan out.

She began struggling, knowing she didn't want a repeat of the night before. Sasuke pushed her harder to the wall and began kissing down her her neck; leaving little red marks all over her neck. "Sasuke!"

He didn't listen and just kept kissing, bring one of his hands up her thigh and under the thigh. Sakura was panicking; she didn't want this. Not really. She heard a knock on the door and silently thanked the Gods.

"Sasu-AH- there's someone at the door." She put her hands on his chest and tried to push him away, until he slammed his hands on either side of her head and looked her in the eye.

He looked....She didn't know. She couldn't explain. He looked a little mad, but....almost like a lost child wanting something that another is denying them.

Sasuke didn't know why she always refused him. Was he not good enough? He let his blazing eye's go cold and emotionless as he walked away from his pink-haired wife and opened the door before slamming it.

Sakura sighed and slid down the floor. Wondering exactly why she was here and what she was going to do for the rest of her God forsaken life.

* * *

-One week later-

Sakura was furious. She has been doing nothing but healing people for the past week. One would _think _she would have all night to rest, but _no_. Sasuke is hornier then Jiriaya was!!!

_Flashback_

"_You can't keep me cooped up in this house doing nothing but sitting by why you have your way with me!" Sakura yelled at a very annoyed Uchiha._

_He sighed and rubbed his temples. He had tried his best to keep her from Karin, but Sakura wasn't making it easy._

_Though he knew she was right; he couldn't keep her around doing nothing like she has been since she got here three days ago._

"_Fine. You can try to get the curse seals out of these people. Help them. Now leave." He didn't mean to be so harsh, but he was annoyed._

_Sakura smiled despite herself, and nodded, before skipping out of the room._

_End-flashback_

Sakura wasn't mad because Sasuke only let her heal people; she was mad because he was ordering her around like she was some on-call whore. She wasn't here for his enjoyment.

The maids normally would have tried to stop her, but they saw the blazing look in her eye's; so they thought better of it. _'Smart people'_

She heard _Uchiha-sama _was in the training grounds, which he was about to have disturbed. She walked out of the house into Sasuke's training grounds. It looked a lot like Team 7's old meeting place.

She saw Sasuke in the middle of the area fighting a man with white hair and a large sword that seemed to be Zabuza's. Off to the side she saw two other people; one women and one man.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke stopped sparring with Suigetsu for a split second and looked over to see a blazing Sakura stomping over to him. Obviously, that was long enough for Suigetsu to give him a good kick to the ribs that sent him flying about 30 feet, hitting a tree.

Sasuke felt more then heard the tree crack on his back. Though he wasn't sure if it was the tree or his bones breaking. He moved a little from the ground and felt pain rack his body. _'Probably both' _He winced and sat back down on the ground with a groan. He had to give it to the kid; Suigetsu could throw a kick!

"SASUKE-KUN!" Karin shrieked, but before she could even move, Sakura was by his side in a blur of pink and leaves.

She took one glance at his body and new right away that he had broken _at least _5 ribs; maybe more. His arm and leg looked broken to; she flinched at the terrible angle it was bent at. She knew this was her fault,but couldn't keep the guilt and...she swallowed hard...worry that consumed her body.

"Are you okay Sasuke?" Sakura asked in a soft voice. He glared at her, wanting to blame it on her, though he knew he should have been paying attention instead of watching the way her hair fanned her body and how incredibly desirable she was when she was angry.

"Do I fucking _look _okay?" He snarled, while she just stared right at him, not backing down. "Let me hel-"

"No! Get out of my way" Sasuke said harshly, pushing her aside, though knowing taking his anger out on her was wrong. She fell on her butt and saw as Sasuke attempted to stand up; using the broken tree.

She was shocked for a moment; as was Sasuke's team, before she glared and stood up.

"You will not talk to me like that Sasuke Uchiha! I am here trying to help you even though I should be catching on the sleep _you _made me miss for your own desires, instead of healing the poor people of _your _village so they don't murder everyone!" Sakura yelled, wanting to rip the man in front of her into pieces. This insufferable, egoistical, stuck up, stupid-

**'Incredibly hot while sweaty'**

_'Yes that to-HEY!'_

**'Ha! You admit it!' Insert happy dance**

_'Shut up!'_

**'Shutting up'**

Sakura walked over to Sasuke and ruffly pushed him to the ground by his shoulder; while he hissed out in pain and glared at her. "Sit _down _or I will break every bone in your body, heal you, and repeat the process" She snarled, and he huffed and looked away; knowing she would stay true to her promise.

Sakura sighed and knealed in front of him and began healing Sasuke. Her hands glowing with her green chakra (A/N I can't remember if its blue that she uses for healing, or green. I think it depends on what she's doing. Cause I think at one time it glowed red...dunno though.)

Once Sakura had gotten on her knee's, Karin saw something on the back of the girls shirt-_Sasuke's _shirt-the Uchiha simple.

She stopped in her tracks and stared wide-eyed at the girl healing Sasuke.

_'Sasuke got a wife from Konoha'_

_'Yeah, that girl healed me of the curse seal. She really is amazing!'_

_'She's so beautiful!'_

The things people said about this girl floated around her head; but the thing that stuck was the look on Sasuke's face she he said she was amazing. _'No' _Karin felt green jealousy seep into her vain, and wanted to attack the bitch and rip her hair out.

Karin wasn't stupid. She knew that this pink haired _wench _was Sasuke's _wife_.

Sakura felt incredibly tired after she finished healing Sasuke. She had to reset his arm and leg, which would have been painful for him, if she had not put in the extra healing chakra to take the pain away.

Sasuke watched, transfixed, as Sakura healed him. She really did look exhausted; but yet so beautiful. _'Not like my mom. Nothing like her' _Sasuke had to tell himself. He had to every time he thought of Sakura as beautiful. Because, looking at Sakura now, she reminded Sasuke of when he use to get hurt, and she would heal him with the same focused expression on her face.

Once it was finished, Sakura looked up at him and gave him a small, tired smile. "All done" She said in her soft voice. Sasuke's mom's face popped in his head, but he pushed it away.

"Thank you" He said, standing up and rubbing the soreness out of his body. Sakura looked around at the people staring at her. Two boys, and one women. The one on her left, the one who was sparing with Sasuke, had white hair, and purple eye's. He was smirking at her, checking her body out, and she rolled her eye's. He appeared kind of...shark like. A lot like Zabuza really.

The tall man on her right had spiky orange hair, that was worse then Naruto's,and interesting green eye's.

The women right in front of her, glaring at her, had bright red hair, one side kept, while the other was shorter and ruffled. She was wearing...small clothing, and had black-rimmed glasses. Her blood red eye's matched her hair, and wasn't quite as red as Sasuke's Sharingun that captivated her every time.

"Sasuke, who is she, and where have you been hiding her." Suigetsu said with a small whistle. Sakura was wearing one of Sasuke's shirts, and her old shorts. Sakura rolled her eye's and spoke before Sasuke could.

"I am Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke has been hiding me in his house since I got here a little over a week ago. I'm his....wife"

Silence......

That was all that was heard. Sasuke was staring coldly at Sakura, who was having a stare off with Karin, who was glaring at the pinkette. Suigetsu was looking between Sakura and Karin, giving lingering glances at Sakura. Juugo was looking between everyone, before looking at the slightly agitated Sasuke, to the bored and blank looking pinkette.

Juugo noticed that she had a pretty nice body,though you could find better if you looked. Her pink hair was shoulder length and spunky, giving her a child like look, that matched her jade eye's. _'They look like they use to hold so much innocence.' _Now she looked like a broken doll more then anything. A prize, a prize that gave up any hope of life.

She was very short, about 5'3, but shorter then Karin by about an inch, and she looked so much smaller standing next to Sasuke, who was now 6 foot; like he could easily hide her body with his, but just as easily crush her. That's when Juugo realized something

_'NARUTO NO!'_

His eye's widened a little. "You were the girl in the clearing." He said in monotone, blinking at her. She turned slowly to him, and raised an eyebrow; and Juugo knew it was a silent question of 'what clearing?'

"With the nine-tails. Your the one who ran in and stopped him." Everyone except Sasuke, who had his eye's on her the whole time, looked at her in silent shock. "Your the one who saved Sasuke"

Sakura blinked and shrugged her shoulders. "I was saving my friend." Sasuke was a little surprised that she was calling him her friend. "Konoha needed Naruto, and I couldn't bear the thought of him dying when I had the power to at least keep him from killing everyone in the process." Though to late. Sasuke thought grimly.

It was once again silent, Karin, Suigestu, and Juugo all amazed at the lengths she would go for one person.

"So, why did you stop our training toots?" Suigestu asked with a charming smile. Sakura looked at him tiredly, when she felt a warm and muscular arm wrap around her waist and pulled her towards and muscular side.

She looked up and saw Sasuke glaring at Suigestu. Suigestu stared back as Sasuke brought up Sakura's left hand and kissed the beautiful diamond ring on her ring finger; silently showing that she _belonged _to him. Sakura kept her head down, and Juugo wondered why she seemed so sad.

"I was coming to talk about something to Sasuke, but then..." She trailed off, knowing she didn't even need to finish that sentence. "You could have waited." Sasuke's warm breath fanned down on her head, and she had to fight the shiver that went through her body; though she did feel a chakra spike from someone.

She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest and looked away. "I was pissed and didn't want to wait."

"Well then. What is it?" He asked in a carefully patient tone. She turned up and looked at him, before blushing and looking away. "I-Its nothing important anymore." The arm on her waist tightened, before releasing her. "You go back to the room and sleep. Your tired."

_'Really dumbass?' _Is what she wanted to say, but refrained. She rolled her eye's and walked off, not saying bye or even looking back. She passed Karin, and she stared at her blankly out of the corner of her eye,a and Karin glared at her from the corner of her eye.

She felt the chakra spike again, and knew now that it was from Karin. She figured that Karin like Sasuke, another fan-girl, she smirked slightly at Karin as she passed, who snarled slightly at her.

Sakura shook her head and walked into the house; knowing that she would have someone to entertain her....and maybe even train with her if she provoked her enough.

* * *

-4 days later-

Sakura woke up in the morning once again, feeling sore, but very heavy and almost...satisfied.

**'For once I am glad that it is in the Uchiha's nature to be perfect in everything' **

Inner purred in her head, while Sakura flicked her off and got out of bed. Her Inner was getting more annoying as time went by.

Sasuke had told her that she had to come into his 'office' today and do something for him. Sakura had not seen Sasuke's teammates since that incident 4 days ago, and she almost missed the company.

She quickly got dressed before the maids got there, and walked through the quiet house in a white kimono with blue flames on it; with the Uchiha symbol on her shoulder. Since about 6 days ago, she had stopped eating in the mornings, hating the fact that anything besides tomatoes were disgusting to her in the morning; which was weird because she never had much of a liking for tomatoes.

She got to Sasuke's office, and heard voices inside, she she decided to knock on the door politely. "Come in" Came Sasuke's muffled voice.

She walked in to see Juugo, Karin, and Suigetsu all in his office as well. Juugo was perched by the window, Suigestu on the coach, and Karin sitting on the desk. As soon as she saw Sakura, she began moving her leg up and down; and from the way Sasuke's tensed, she guessed she was rubbing on his leg.

Sakura stood at the doorway and looked at Sasuke. "You called?" She said after a moment of silence. Sasuke nodded and motioned for her to come closer. "I will not ask you again to get off my desk Karin." Sasuke said, looking at her coldly.

Karin huffed and got off, sitting in the chair near Juugo. "You've got a taste of the curse seal, ne?" Sasuke asked her, handing her a thick folder.

"Yes." She said curiously opening the folder and looking inside. She saw a picture of Juugo with all his information. She flipped a few pages and saw some hand written notes by Tsunade. Sakura smiled softly at the sight of her shishou's writing.

"Juugo is the one the curse seal originated from?" Sakura said more then questioned, looking at Sasuke over her eyelashes.

"Yes. And I want you to heal him."

Sakura scoffed and flipped the folder on the desk, and sat down in the chair, folding one leg in front of the other. "I can't."

Sasuke rose and eyebrow at her. "What do you _mean _you can't? You _can't _or you _won't_?" He said somewhat nastily. Sakura rolled her eye's.

"I _can't_. You think healing is just a few hand seals and some magic words and everything is all fine and dandy and everyone lives happily ever after?" Sasuke glares at her. "Well, its not. Yeah, if I had my team from Konoha and backup from Tsunade, then yeah, I could take the whole damn thing out of him, try and find some normal chakra and take out the other stuff, and he would get out..._alive_."

She looked at Juugo and smiled softly, before looking at Sasuke with seriousness written all over her face. "As you know perfectly well, I am _not _in Konoha." Sakura sneered at him.

Suigestu was suddenly beside her. "She's taken care of all the other curse seals, whats different about big guys?"

Sakura scoffed. "Whats different?" She stood up and shoved the folder in his chest. "Everything is different. He _is _the curse seal. Taking it out would be like taking out a part of him. It would take hours, it would be incredibly painful, and I would have to have _at least _5 of my best medics, along with Tsunade to make sure _I _live through the procedure,"

She stood and thought for a moment. She couldn't take it out; maybe she could find more then one chakra signature? And then maybe find out what triggers it and then find something that can help him with the urges and give him better control.

"Come here Juugo." She said, turning the chair around so she was at the back of it. He looked at Sasuke, who looked at Sakura, who looked back. She was reassuring him with her eye's. He nodded and Juugo, who slowly got up and sat down in the chair. She touched his shoulder and he automaticly tensed.

"You need to relax Juugo." She smiled reassuringly. "I want to help you, not harm you" She said in a soft voice, the same voice she uses on small, scared children.

He relaxed aliitle, while Sakura walked around in front and put her hands, palms down, on his chest and closed her eye's; putting chakra into his body to search for what she needed. She carefully searched his whole body, and was about to give up, when she caught sense of chakra in his body that was not black and scary. It was a red actually. "Bingo" She whispered.

She found most of his 'evil' chakra coming from the part of the brain that controls emotions. She opened her eye's and looked at him, blinking a few times. "Emotions."

He looked confused. "Emotions. Feelings, feeling in general. Thats what controls your curse seal or 'evil' chakra." She said excitedly. "You see, you basicly have two chakra's-"

"He doesn't have two chakra's."

Everyone looked at Karin, while Sakura just grinned. "You can't sense it because his 'evil' chakra covers it. The chakra you think is Juugo, isn't." She looked back at Juugo and smiled in a motherly way. "It will take awhile,and I can't guarantee that it will be painless, but I can set up one session for now, and two once I take care of villagers, a day and I can work on exactly what triggers it and what I can do to find a way for you to realize whats happening before you loose control."

She winked at him, feeling suddenly playful. "I can't just take it out, but this will help a lot. And you, being the only one who can perfect it beside Sasuke, could put this to some good use."

He looked at her confusedly. "So I won't have the urge to kill?" She shook her head. "Bascilly it will be like with the demon holders, having two chakra's, except you will be able to use the second one without killing everyone. Unless you have a serious emotion change."

Juugo smiled at her softly in return to her happiness. "Thats awesome." Suigestu said, grinning at her. _'Naruto' _She frowned a little, before shaking her head and turning to Sasuke.

"I would like permission to mail Tsunade about Juugo's condition so she can tell me what she thinks so I can take care of him properly."

"Thats fine. I-" Sasuke began, but Sakura laughed and ran around the desk, kissing his cheek before skipping out of the room. "I am going to go and eat before mailing her." She said happily, shutting the door.

The people in the room stared at the door, before they heard singing, a very nice, female voice.

_CRASH_

"Oh my god! I am so sorry!"

They heard Sakura yell in the hallway. Sasuke sighed and Juugo smiled. Suigestu chuckled and shook his head; he looked at Sasuke and grinned. "You picked a weird one Sasuke."

There was a few minutes of silence while Sasuke looked at the picture of Team 7 when they were kids that he stole from Sakura and put on his desk so no one would see. "That I did."

* * *

-The next day-

Sakura groaned and opened her eye's. The sun was shining and she didn't want to get up; feeling warmer then normal.

She snuggled against the silky skin, warm and slightly hard, but yet soft at the same tim-

WHAT!!!!!

She opened her arms and found herself cuddled up to a sleeping Sasuke. His arm was thrown over her waist and his legs were entangled with hers. She stared wide eyed at him for quite awhile, before wondering what he was doing here. He was always awake and gone before she woke up.

He did look peaceful. And cute if she would let herself admit it. She suddenly got flashbacks of last night, and dug her red face in Sasuke's bare chest in embarrassment. She had practically jumped him last night.

_Flashback:_

_Sakura walked into the room and went for the bathroom, having just ate, was going to go (she had, had to go a lot lately) and then brush her teeth and go lay down before Sasuke got in._

_She opened the bathroom door and stopped cold when she saw a naked Sasuke drying himself off._

_He stopped and looked up at her, while she stared at him. His broad shoulders, muscular chest, a tight stomach (with a loose 4-pack), she saw his member, which started becoming hard under all her staring._

_She looked back up at his face and saw the lust shining in those black eye's. She had found that during this past almost 2 weeks that if she just went along with the sex, it wasn't painful, and enjoyable._

_Right now...she felt extremely hot and wanting; yet she didn't know why. She had seen him naked many times, but right now she really wanted to have sex. _Now.

_Without letting him come forward, she swiftly came forward and jumped up, wrapping her arms around his shoulders with her hands in his hair, and her legs around his waist._

_He caught her even though he was surprised, and returned her fiery kiss. He led her through the bathroom and into the bathroom and flopped her into the bed, before straddling her and taking her shirt off. She leaned up and kissed him needling._

_That wasn't the first kiss they shared that night_

_End-flashback_

Sakura wanted to die. They must have done it at least 6 times last night, in many different positions. She didn't even know what got into her. _'Not that he seemed to have a problem with it. He was even dirty talking! And he's the one who wanted to do it on a chair in the bathroom with all the mirrors.' _

She blushed heavily. She had never seen Sasuke like that before. After that thought, her blush began blushing.

She felt the arm around her tighten,and she froze. She felt warm lips on her shoulder and knew he was awake.

"Did you have fun last night Uchiha-sama." Sasuke whispered huskily in her ear.

_'Is he ever satisfied?' _Sakura thought. Though...once again she wanted to jump him. AH! Okay, now she defiantly wanted it.

He had shoved his morning hard-on in between her legs and seemed to find the junction of her shoulder, her sweet spot, quite interesting. She moaned against her will, and was stuck between wanting to get out of his embrace, or just flipping him over and mounting him.

Of course, the sudden urge to pee, badly, decided it for her.

She wriggled in his arms, creating friction below, and pushed on his chest; making him hold her tighter.

"Sasuke! Sasuke, I have to pee!" He pulled back and gave her a 'you-mood-killer' look. "Hn" He let her go while she ran into the bathroom and relieved herself.

She had, had to pee a lot lately. For no reason either. She just shrugged and began washing her hands. The door opened and Sasuke walked in, pulling her into the shower with him.

They wouldn't be out for a while.

* * *

:-: A few hours later :-:

Sakura was laying on the bed; feeling weird since Sasuke left that morning, or should she say, that afternoon.

She looked at the ceiling and thought about what could be wrong with her. The past few days, her breast had become her favorite place to be touched. Sasuke could get her so horny by just running his finger over them. Which was weird.

She knew she would have HUGE breast when she was pregnant. Already almost a D cup, it would be awful.

She had seen pregnant people before, and they scared her. With all the hormones, all the weird food cravings, the constant peeing, the sensitive bod-

She flew up on the bed. Food cravings. Tomatoes. Hormones. Sex, weird mood changes. Constant peeing. Sensitive body.

She was...Her eye's widened while she placed her palm on her lower stomach and searched for something in her womb.

Her heart was beating franticly. What if she foun-bingo.

Her eye's flew open and she looked in the mirror. Her stomach was the same, her boobs a little bit bigger. It all made sense. That and she was tired all the time!

She sat on the toilet seat for about an hour, before putting on the first kimono she pulled out and ran out of the room.

She was banging on Sasuke's door in a matter of seconds,and walked in before anyone answered.

Sasuke was in the with his team discussing the village. "Sakura?" Sasuke asked in a 'what are you doing here' kind of voice.

"I need to talk to you." She looked at the other occupants of the room. "Alone."

They all stared blankly at her, and she was becoming quickly irritated "NOW!"

Sasuke nodded to them as they all shuffled out of the room. She looked everywhere in the room, besides Sasuke.

"What did you need Sakura?" He asked, slightly tired. Sakura came forward and sat at the chair in front of his desk.

"A-Ano...Um...Sasuke?" She said, cursing herself for stuttering.

He rose and eyebrow in a GET ON WITH IT kind of fashion. She took a deep breath and looked him in the eye.

"Sasuke...."

"...I'm pregnant"

* * *

**IIIIII AAAAAMMMMM BBBBBAAAAACCCCKKKKK!!!! Sorry guys so long for the delay. As my friend told you, I had my appendix removed, and I was having slight issues with eating BUT I AM FINE NOW!!! And since I was doing school and catching up, I couldnt write *sob***

**I think my friend is stupid and NEEDS AN AROUND OF APPLAUSE!!!!!!!! **

**She's amazing. ANd since she half wrote the last chapter, I want to dedicate it to her!!!!! **

**Anyways, I hope this chapter is okay with you guys. Let me know what needs to be improved and I will try my best. And I want the truth people!!! Lol. Oh, the next chapter is going to be all about the pregnancy, so there wont be a lemon until...maybe the chapter after it, or the beginning of the chapter AFTER that one. I know, but I have this planned out, so dont worry, after that there will be some lemons. I just dont want to write it until there in love with eachother *googly eyes***

**So yeah.....Read and review, and more importantly ENJOY!!!!!! And thank you guys for all the get betters and what not. I WAS FEELING IT IN THAT STUPID HOSPITAL! *shudder* I hate hosptitals!!!! Anyways, love ya guys!!**

**~CeCe~**


	7. The pregnancy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

Sasuke stared at his desk with a blank look on his face. He had been like this for the past 2 hours, since Sakura left.

_Flashback:_

"_Sasuke...."_

"_....I'm pregnant."_

_Silence pierced the room for a good 15 minutes while Sasuke stared at Sakura with the same blank expression on his face._

"_.....Huh?" _

_Sakura sweat-dropped and stared at him with weary eye's. "Wow, really intelligent Sasuke." She said, dead-panned. Sasuke would have glared, but he was still shell-shocked._

"_Your pregnant?" He said, still not sure he heard right. Sakura looked at him in a 'wasn't that what I just said dipshit' kind of way. "Yes Sasuke. That's what happens when you have sex ten times a day."_

"_I know that!" _

"_Then why are you asking such a stupid question!"_

"_How do you know your pregnant!" Sakura blushed alittle, and looked to the side._

"_Well, for starters, I missed my menstrual cycle." Sakura's face flared. "And I was having to go to the bathroom a lot. I was having weird food urges, like tomatoes, and apples disgusted me unlike usual. I was...erm...sexually wanting more then usual." She folded her hands and looked at her lap, reprimanding herself. _

_'He's my HUSBAND, I have done the most intimate thing with him, and I'm embarrassed by something as stupid as this!'_

_She looked up and stared him in the eye. "You have been like this for few weeks Sakura." Sasuke said, tiredly rubbing his face._

"_I-I know. I didn't realize it until....welll...my-erm-breasts are alittle...."_

"_Larger?" Sasuke said, wanting to smirk at her embarressed face that was slowly baring red, so red that put the tiny Hyuuga heiress to shame. Sakura gaped at him for a few moments, then looked away with a huff._

"_More sensitive" She mumbled, while Sasuke got a sunddenly wicked idea._

_Endflashback_

Sasuke had known her breasts were 'larger' since that day in the bathroom. He had also noticed something was very wrong with her, and almost sent a letter to Konoha to ask for a medic to check her out. Not that he was complaining; normally he had to fight her for sex, and she literally _jumped _him and happened to be very horny that night.

Of course, the reason why they had been locked in here for and hour wasn't because _she_ was horny, he was simply, dare he say, happy.

He could still taste her in his mouth, feel the way she pressed agaisnt his body, and the way her lips felt on his. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He needed to stop getting distracted with her all the time.

Though....his ambitions were coming true; he was going to have an heir. He pictured an little black haired, onyx ed eyed boy running around blowing fire out of his mouth and he wanted to grin; which was weird.

_'I'm going to have a family again' _

That thought was weird for him. Of course, Sakura was something important to him, she was his old teammate, his wife, and the bearer of his children. Though....that was all she was. He didn't love her, she didn't love him. It was as simple as that.

Then why does he still feel throbbing in his chest?

* * *

Sakura stared at her ceiling, wondering what everyone was doing in Konoha. She would be lying terribly if she said she didn't miss everyone.

She wondered what Naruto was doing. She was pretty sure Neji was screwing TenTen's brains out, Shikamaru was probably getting the hell beaten out of him by Temari, Kiba was most likely forgetting to not suck Yumi's lips right off her face; and Naruto was making googly eye's at Hinata.

She didn't know what Ino would be doing, and Kakashi, Sai, and Yamato might still be on their mission. She didn't know; because she wasn't there.

She put a hand on her belly for the millionth time the past 2 hours. She was going to have a baby. The thought scared her. Not that she didn't want children; she didn't want children _this _way. In all honesty; she wanted nothing more then to roll over and sob. But she couldn't, because people would hear, and people would mock her.

_'You are no longer allowed to heal people as long as you are pregnant. Understood?'_

Psh. She can have her brains fucked out on a desk; but _heaven forbid _she actually _help someone _while she was pregnant. _'Arrogant bastard.'_

**'You got that right! Shannaro!'**

Sakura nearly screamed. She paused for a few minutes,and felt it. The second 'soul' in her being. _'I thought you left?' _She said more to herself, thinking 'it' wouldn't respond. Boy was she wrong!

**'Nope I'm back and better then ever!'**

_'Y-You! Y-you....'_

**'I-I-I! _I _am _you_!'**

_'You talk back!'_

**'Like I said! Better then ever!'**

Sakura didn't know what to say. Once she started showing her real emotions; getting angry like her 'inner' use to do, said 'inner' went away. Of course, its quite the surprise when your second soul pops up in your head keeping a conversation. _'Yeah. I am officially insane!' _She thought with fake happiness.

She rubbed her temples, and ignored then senseless babbling of her 'inner' and went to the bathroom for the millionth time that day. She realized how late it was, about 8:30 pm, and felt unsually tired. She must have been sitting on her bed for longer then she thought.

She got into her fancy black lace nightgown and crawled into bed. _'I'm not going to fall asleep, but that doesn't mean I can't get ready and get into bed.' _

Once again she laid a hand on her stomach looked at the plain ceiling above her. She didn't understand why it had to be her here. Was it because she was a fan girl? _'No, Ino and a million other girls were too' _Was it because she went after him all those times? _'That may be it, but if he wanted someone who would stick with him, he could have Karin' _

Was it because she was on his team? _'That may be it too, but Karin is also on his team.' _

…..Was it because he wanted _her_?

No! That was insane! He never wanted her before, why now? He just wants what she can give him. Power, and children. Powerful children. Thats all he wants. _'Kinda like Orochimaru' _She shivered and rolled on her side.

She felt the pain with every beat of her heart, wondering what she did to deserve this. _'You proclaimed your love to nothing but a _boy_. And now that boy is coming back as a man to give you what you wanted. You wanted to be Uchiha Sakura. You got your wish.'_

Sakura felt the stings behind her eye's, and blinked harshly. She would not cry. No, she would not do that in front of him. In front of anyone. Never again. Sakura felt her eye's close and sleep over come her. _'Never..again...oh Kaa-san'_

Of course, she couldn't keep the tears from coming while sleeping.

* * *

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair and down his face as he walked towards his bedroom. _'I wonder when they will have Sakura's room done' _The sudden thought came through his head.

Of course, when the baby comes they will have to sleep in the same room. Sasuke and Sakura will have to pretend to be the mother and father every kid would dream of. They will have to pretend to be in love.

_'Love'_

Sasuke knew how to feel guilty, angry, annoyed, frusterated, sad, dissappointed, pity; and many more. But he had never loved anyone. Except his mother and family. _'And look what happened to them.'_

Sakura could have her own room, and when she wanted to get away or at night when their son was asleep she could go to her own room.

_'You could just make her sleep with you.' _

Sasuke thought over that a moment, wondering if he should just make the room Sakura was going to have, their sons room; and make her stay with him. _'Why do I care if she's with me or not.' _He asked himself, but he knew he loved having someone else in there with him; he loved having _her _with him. He felt calmer.

He sighed and walked into his bedroom, expecting Sakura to be reading on the window seat as she always is, to find the lights out and a figure under the blankets. Sakura.

Sasuke got undressed and walked over to where she was, noticing the window was open and very cold air was blowing through. He sighed and shut it. _'That girl is going to kill herself if it wasnt for me.'_

He crawled in bed and was shocked as she moved closer to get more warmth with a whimper. She was pressed up close and shuddering, gripping his bare chest. He slowly put his arms around her and laid down. _'She's cold, I am warm, its just natural. And she is with child, my child, so I need to keep her warm. Yeah'_

He felt something wet on his chest and looked down to see wet streaks down Sakura's face, and bent down and kissed her cheek, to taste tears; salty and warm.

_'She's been.....crying?'_

"Don't make me go....I don't want to go..." She whimpered, and Sasuke froze. "Sasuke-kun...dont make me leave...leave me..."

Sasuke didn't know what to think.

* * *

_Month 1_

"Sasuke, what should we name the child, if it is a boy or girl?" Sakura asked Sasuke one day, sitting by his window in his office.

Sasuke looked up at her from the papers he was reading. "It will be a boy." He said defiantly.

Sakura looked up at him in surprise. She touched her belly and frowned at him. "How are you so sure?"

"Because." He paused, running a hand through his hair. "All Uchiha women have males. Very few don't. And they aren't very high up in the command chain."

Sakura looked back out the window, watching the laughing children run across the now green grass. "Will you not love it if it is a girl?" Sakura said softly, making Sasuke look up at her in surprise. She slowly turned and looked him in the eye.

He noticed the sadness and the missing glow they always had. _'Don't make me leave Sasuke-kun' _Sauske mentally slapped his forehead and opened his mouth to say something when Karin, Suigetsu, and Juugo all barged in.

Well, Karin and Suigetsu barged in and Juugo remained behind and knocked polietly on the door.

Sasuke looked irratatingly at the two argueing pair in front of his desk. "Sasuke-san." Juugo said polietly, and then turned to Sakura with a small smile filled with admiration. "Sakura-san." Sakura gave a small, warm, loving smile in return. "Juugo-kun."

Karin glowered at Sakura, while Suigetsu gave an impish grin. "Heya Sakura-chan!" Sakura turned and smiled at him. _'Naruto...' _"Konichiwa Suigetsu-kun."

Sakura turned to Karin and stared her down for a moment with a blank face and dull eye's. "Karin-san." She nodded, and turned back to the window. "Sakura-san." Karin mocked with a sneer.

Sakura said nothing and looked out the window as if she hadn't heard her. "Are you guys here for a purpose or are you just here to get on my nerves." Sasuke said, giving a pointed glare to Karin.

Karin smiled. "I wanted to see you Sasuke-kun! I know how lonely you must be." She leaned on the desk and winked at him. He felt a vein pop on his head. "Let me fill-"

"_Cough _whore _cough_" Suigetsu said, while Karin glared at him. "I have someone to keep me company." Sasuke said, giving a pointed look to Sakura, who wasn't even watching them. Karin sneered.

"Her?" She walked over to Sakura and fingered her hair, while Sakura glared at her. "She can't possibly give you what I can. I can give you way more then _she _can ever even think of giving you" Sakura slapped her hand away.

"On the contrary-"

Sakura suddenly gasped and covered her mouth, pushing Karin away and holding her stomach. Sasuke stood up and went to her, when she choked out. "Karin get out of here! Your perfume makes my stomach churn!"

Karin gasped and glared, walking towards her. "How dare you-"

Sakura opened the window and retched out the window. Sasuke walked over and held her hair, not knowing what to do. While Sakura was throwing up her breakfast, Sasuke glared at them. "My wife is with child and I would appreicate if all would leave since your prescence is unwanted and clearly a hinderance."

Everyone gasped and turned to leave, when Sasuke called out for Karin,who smiled and turned around. "Hai (yes) Sasuke-kun?" She said sweetly.

There was a pause while Sasuke stared her down,before paying attention to Sakura. "Change your perfume." He paused. "Better yet, dont wear any. I dont want Sakura throwing up all her meals and it isnt good for a ninja to wear scents."

Karin didn't say anything as she shut the door.

* * *

_Month 2_

Sakura walked out into the training grounds to find out if Sasuke was going to come to dinner, and saw Juugo and Sasuke fighting, while Karin and Suigetsu argued in the backround. She stepped forward while Suigetsu put a huge smile on his face and walked towards her.

"Ah! Sakura-chan! You must agree with me!" Karin glared while Sakura smiled. "About what Suigetsu-kun?"

"Me and Karin have been having an argument on whether or not weapons or taijutsu is better."

Sakura thought for a moment, before slowly speaking. "Having weapons is good, and can be a part of taijutsu. Taijustu is also good, you dont have to bring anything, but I would have to say it depends on the ninja and their fighting styles." She said with another small smile. Suigetsu beamed and Karin narrowed her eye's.

"What style do you prefer then _Sakura-chan_"

Sakura stared her down, before blinking. "Since I am a medic-nin, I am not normally allowed to fight since I have to heal, long range is normally what I use, and weapons are good for that, but I also use plain taijustu for that. So, I guess both."

Karin smirked. "Well, since you haven't had any practice in awhile, and you are obviously gaining wieght." Sakura glared. "Maybe you could show me how you fight while staying alive with using nothing but taijustu."

Sasuke and Juugo both stopped fighting and looked at the girls who were staring eachother down. Karin smirking, and Sakura indifferent, and Sasuke narrowed his eye's. "Karin, Sakura is with _my _child and I do no-" "I accept"

Karin's smirk got wider, while Sasuke growled, and Suigetsu shook his head. "Great, lets set a time for-"

"No, now." Sakura said, walking into the middle of the training grounds, getting into her standered stance. Karin recovered from her shock and walked forward. "Fine, I was going to let you get back into training, but if you want to be even more embarressed when I beat you, then fine."Karin got into a stance and went to charge, when Sakura stopped her.

"We are just using taijustu and weapons, correct?" _'Thank Kami I am wearing my old gear. And better that it still fits!'_

"Yes." Karin said, slightly confused. "Then allow me to break the genjustu you put me in." Sakura said, putting her hands together and muttering a soft 'kai'; while everyone raised there eyebrows.

"H-How.....I-I" "I am not stupid Karin. I knew it from the beginning. Thinking of cheating?" Sakura said with a innocent tilt of her head, before blocking the sudden attack of a growling Karin. Sakura blocked a kick to the side and a punch to the face. "Whats the matter Pinky, too scared to fight back?" Karin smirked.

This time, Sakura smirked and got closer, whispering"The reason I am gaining weight as you say, is because I am _with Sasuke-kun's child_" Karin snarled and pushed Sakura away, and went to do a round house kick, which Sakura effectivly blocked, while pushing a senbon in her ancle.

Karin winced and jumped away, landing on her feet. Sakura kept her jade green eye's fixed on Karin, as Karin stared at her with flaring red eye's. Karin grabbed another kunai, and went after Sakura, ignoring the senbon in her leg. Sakura shook her head and blocked the attack, but let Karin's leg hit her side, and pushed another senbon needle into Karin's arm.

Karin hissed at the pain,and look at her arm. It wasn't even bleeding, just there, but she felt suddenly weak and tired, and was welcoming the cooling sensation in her ancle and arm that took down the feverish hotness she suddenly felt all over her body.

A few more kicks and punches were thrown, Sakura had a good size bruise on her face, a few broken ribs, and some cuts. Karin had a broken nose, from when Sakura got mad, and 5 senbons in her arms. She was only cooled in those spots. She had one on her right ancle, two on her left thigh, one on her right arm, and one on her back.

Sakura hid a smirk, and suddenly threw five senbons at Karin, only two hitting her. One on her stomach, and one near her collarbone. When Sakura did that, Karin threw a kunai at her, which Sakura didnt even bother to block, and let it hit her arm.

Karins eye's grew wide as she stared at Sakura. Karin's aim was near perfect, and she missed. She was aiming for Sakura's heart, and got her right arm? Karin saw Sakura's smug smirk and growled, getting up she grabbed another kunai and charged, to which Sakura turned away.

"This fight is over Karin." Sakura said, walking towards Sasuke.

Karin smirked and went to slam the kunai into back. _At her heart_. But suddenly....she stopped.

_She couldnt move!_

Karin was stared as she felt her body freeze up, and become painstakenly cold; so bad it almost felt like she was _burning. _Sakura turned around and watched as Karin fell to the ground and rolling around;whimpering in pain.

"If you stop moving I can heal you." Sakura said monotonusly. Karin glared and her and clenched her jaw shut. Sakura knelt down and began taking out the needles. "I have a special poison in this needles; a very _rare _poison, that I have created. Only I have the antidote, so if I give it to someone, no one else can heal them."

Karin was silently shocked as she felt Sakura heal her nose and cuts. She gave her a small vial. "Here, just a drop of this." She put a small drop in Karin's mouth, and finished healing her.

"Kabuto could probably heal it." Karin said in a choked whisper. Sakura snorted. "Considering the fact that you have to know the ingrediants, and have the ingrediants to heal such a poison, I highly doubt it."

Sakura stood up and brushed off her skirt. "This poison would have frozen you slowly until every organ and muscle, and bone in your body would be frozen stiff. Its a very _long, slow, painful _process."

Sakura held out a hand, which was ignored, before walking away. "Thank you for the fight. I had fun." She smirked, before turning to Sasuke.

"Oh! I almost forgot what I was coming for!." She smiled. "Are you coming to dinner Sasuke?"

* * *

_Month 3_

Sakura stared at her topless figure in the mirror, looking at the slightly pronounced lump on her stomach, feeling the soft skin with tenderness.

She smiled, thinking about the joys of being a mother. _'If only I had a husband that loved me'_

Sakura shook that thought away, then frowned as she looked at the many love bites on her body. Sasuke hasn't stopped 'making love' to her since they found out about the pregnancy. Of course, she hasn't stopped it either.

(A/N Okay, I know it may seem weird, but when females are pregnant, their hormones go up tremendously, and that increases more then just emotional issues. No, I have not been pregnant, but I have known MANY people who have who dont seem to mind talking about their sexual life even if the person doesnt want to hear it -.-)

Sakura sighed and put on her black kimono with a red obi and red flowers decorated on it, over her black ninja shorts. She hated wearing kimono's, they are so impractical, but she had to 'keep up imperance' as Sasuke say's.

There was a knock on the door, so Sakura hastily ran a brush through her hair and walked towards the bedroom door. She smiled at the servants, the ones she had since she got here, Aiko (the green eyed one) and Aika (the blue eyed one). The smiled and bowed, before handing her a letter.

"This came for you today Hime" They said in smiled and bowed alittle, before shutting the door and walking over to the window seat. She realized someone had opened the letter already, and guessed that Sasuke had read it. She felt excitement run through her as she opened it and read what was waiting her.

It was from Tsunade

_My Dear Sakura,_

_Things are going well in Konoha. Iit seems like everything is back into place after Danzo was killing and I awoke. Of course, things were back to place before you left._

_Naruto had his wedding with Hinata, and even Hiashi cracked a smile! Of course, Naruto would have been happier with you there. _

_We all would have been._

_With Jiriaya gone, Dan gone, and now you, I am terribly lonley. Shizune and me always look back into the past off the times when Konoha's Cherry Blossom was walking the streets. What a happy time!_

_Sai, Yamato, and Kakashi have returned from their mission in one piece._

Sakura felt like crying. She had been waiting to hear of their arrival for such a long time.

_I have never once seen the ever ellusive three show so much emotion before in my life. Ino has finally stopped sulking, though that might have to do with a certain someone. And I am sure you will be glad to hear the Temari of the Sand and the Nara brat are getting married!_

_It is a very happy time for us all. Hinata had her twins, two boys, Jiraiya and Minato. They are adorable! Though they already seem like troublemakers. I feel for Hinata though; now she has three baby's too look after._

Sakura laughed here.

_I hear you are expecting a child yourself? Do not worry, I will not tell anyone. I hope you can come and show me your child sometime. I would love to see the little angel myself. _

Sakura gave a bittersweet smile, and read the rest of the letter. It was about Juugo's condition, and the things Sakura should look out for in her pregnancy. It was times like these when she missed everyone the most.

_With all my love,_

_Tsunade._

_P.S Naruto misses you terribly, and he is doing great and will make a wonderful Hokage; though I know he wishes you were at his side._

Sakura read the letter again, before folding it up and putting it in her drawer at her nightstand with all the others. She sat once again at the window, and looked out at all the happy people.

She prayed she would once again be that happy.

* * *

_Month 4_

"Sasuke"

Nothing.

"SASUKE!!!!"

Silence.

"_SASUKE!!!!"_

A chirping cricket.

"_**SASU-"**_

"WHAT!"

Sasuke glared at his wife who was sitting on the bed. She looked slightly ill, and he was worried. He walked over and looked her over at a closer angel to make sure nothing was wrong.

"What is it, is something wrong? Are you ill?" Sakura looked into his eye's with the saddest look he had ever seen. She took his hand and held it limply in her own.

"Sasuke I...."

"What is it? Anything you need." He wasn't worried. I mean, its not like this sickly looking girl was holding his child and his future or anything.

"Anything?" She looked close to tears. He nodded.

She bit her lower lip, before taking a deep breath and giving a shy smile. "Can you get me some mango's?"

Sasuke stared at her for a few moments, and she stared innocently back. "Mango's?" He said slowly, as if he didnt get the nodded and smiled again. "You screamed at me, and gave me a look that made me think you were dying, so you could have...mango's?"

She looked at his slightly angry face, and her lower lip started to quiver. The tears pooled in her eye's, and he was severly taken back. "Sakur-"

"No, its fine. I mean, if you can't get your _wife _some mango's, the same wife who carries your _child_; the same wife who would rather be at her real home, with friends and in a marrige she actually _wants _some mango's." She took a deep breath and turned away from him; crying. "Then I guiess its fine. I will just go to the closest village myself and get me some."

She began to get up, when he pushed her down and sighed. "Fine, I will get you some mango's." He was taken back when she squealed and hugged him, giving him a huge kiss on the cheek. "Oh thank you Sasuke-kun!" She laid back down on the bed and snuggled in. "Come back safely!"

Sasuke sighed and grabbed his katana and cloak, before running out the door and too the nearest village.

_6hours later _

Sasuke walked into the room, slightly panting with a bag of mango's in his hands. He set the bag down on the bed next to his 'wife' and sat down, running a hand through his hair.

He looked out of the corner of his eye and saw Sakura staring at the bag. "What? Are those not mangos?" He asked slightly irrated.

She nodded. "Oh yeah they are its just...." She trailed off.

"Just?"

She bit her lip and gave a sheepiish smile. "I don't...want mangos anymore."

He blinked at her, while she tapped her chin in thought. "You know...." A grin came to her face. "Watermelon sounds really good right now!"

Twitch

"Can you get me some?"

Sasuke was going to order one of the dammed mairds to do it.

* * *

_Month 5 _

Sasuke laid in bed with the sleeping, snoring, Sakura, rubbing her belly lightly. For some reason, he found the now very visable lump an extreame...turn on.

He didnt know why either. He loved her body the way it was before. To him, it was perfect. But the way she looked, knowing it was _his _seed that did that, and it was _his _child....was just...He didnt know. He just liked it.

The thing he didnt like was the on going emotional rollarcoaster, the constant food cravings, the snoring while sleeping, the always-needing-to-go-to-the-bathroom! The only thing he did like was the fact that she wanted sex!

Well, that and the way she looked.

He felt Sakura stir, and then pause, then turn over, flinging an arm and leg on him, then drooling on his naked chest.

Yes, the sleeping thing was a problem.

* * *

_Month 6_

Sasuke rubbed his temples as he sat at his desk, listening to an argueing old couple 'calmly discuss' the way to seperate their property.

"I dont care what you want women, I get the house!"

"Wah?!? Hell no you selfish ol' giezuer! I clean the house, I get the house!"

"Well, I am the one who supplies the wood and food, so their wouldnt be no dammed house to clean if it ain't for me you old bitch!"

"BITCH?WHY YOU LITTL-"

"Otokage-sama"

The fighting stopped and Sasuke looked towards the door to see a young boy ninja he trained himself standing there; obviously trying not to laugh. "Yes."

"There are some visitors from Suna here at the gate to see you." He blushed. "And Sakura-hime."

"Now there is a woman! Why can't you be more like her!"

"What do you mean? You are no more a man then a mouse is a cow!"

"What?"

"You heard me!"

"Would you two please leave my office." Sasuke said with a slightly raised tone of voice. They both nodded and bowed, before walking out of his office yelling again.

Sasuke sighed and tried to keep from throwing something.

"So, the Kage life not all what it looks to be now is it."

Sasuke froze when he heard that voice. He knew that voice. He looked up and at his door way was a slightly smiling, just an upturn of the corner of his lips, Gaara, with a grinning Kankurou, and a timid looking obviously pregnant brunette.

Sasuke stood up and motioned for them to come in. "Kazekage-san. Kankurou." He turned towards the girl with a raised eyebrow. She blushed slighlty and bowed the best she could with her over-sized belly.

"I am Sabaku Matsuri, Gaara-kun' wife. Pleasure to meet you Otokage-sama." She smiled brilliantly, and reminded him slighlty of the older Sakura.

"The pleasure it mine." He said with a slight bow, before sitting down. Another, younger, Sand Nin walked in the room and stood by the back wall, obviously guarding.

"I highly doubt this is a pleasurable visit, Kazekage." Sasuke said, looking straight into the teal eyes of Gaara.

"You guess right, and please Sasuke-san, call me Gaara."

"Gaara-san."

Gaara nodded and smirked, which Sasuke returned. "We are here to make a treaty with Sound." Gaara said, all buisness now.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Why did you not send you elder sister, Temari. I heard she was the ambassador."

Kankurou chuckled and Matsuri glared at him. Gaara coughed. "Well, Temari is currently on her-erm....honeymoon."

There was a moment of silence before Sasuke nodded. "So, your sister is a Nara now." The sand four all looked at him with surprise. "And how do you know?" Gaara asked.

Sasuke shrugged. "My wife was told."

"And your wife is..." Kankurou trailed off.

"Haruno Sakura." Gaara replied, still looking Sasuke in the eye. Kankurou looked at Sasuke, then Gaara in surprise. _"Haruno Sakura?_" Kankurou said, un-believing.

"Yes, why else would I bring the 9 month pregnant Matsuri here if I did not have a reason?" Gaara asked, sounding exasperated. Kankurou made an 'o' with his mouth like he just got something.

"Yes, speaking of which, I would like to once again meet Sakura. She was quite the pleasant girl when I saw her last. Very beautiful and an amazing ninja." Matsuri said with a smile.

Sauske nodded and pressed a button on his desk, and within a minute a maid walked in. "Yes Sasuke-sama"

"Go get Sakura-sama. Tell her there are guest here, and she needs to get down here as soon as possible." The maid bowed and went to walk out, wihen Sasuke called out.

"And tell her to wear a nice kimono for dinner."

"Of course Sasuke-sama"

The maid left and Kankurou, Gaara,and Matsuri all stared at him. "I am surprised Sakura is taking well to being orderred around all the time." Kankurou said with a whistle. Matsuri nodded.

"I hope you are treating her well Uchiha." Gaara saidm his eye's boring into the narrowed onyx eyes of Sasuke. "She is not only my very good friends important person, but I owe her my life. So does my brother, and many other people."

"Hn" Sasuke glared at Gaara, who glared back, until the door opened and a panting Sakura wearing a pink and red kimono with a white obi came in. She saw Gaara, and a grinning Kankurou, and smiled before squealing and running and hugging both men.

"Oh my god! I am so glad I can see you guys! What are you doing here?" Sakura said, smiling like she use too; just not with as much sparkle as before.

"We are here for a treaty with Sound, and I would like for you to check on my wife and the baby." Gaara said, smiling slightly at the girl, and poiting at Matsuri.

Sakura smiled at Matsuri. "Matsuri-chan! Its nice to see you again." Matsuri smiled. "You too Sakura-chan."

The two ladies talked by the window while Kankurou, Gaara, and Sasuke talked over the treaty agreements.

"Excuse me miss." The other Sand Nin said, bringing silence in the room. Sakura looked up at the silently handsome, grinning face of a young man. He bowed polietly. "Ryo at your servie Hime."

"Haruno Sakura" She said, while he grabbed her hand and kissed it slowly. Sakura felt slighlty disgusted, but didnt have time to pull away before she was on the other side of the room, standing in between Sasuke's legs, with her back facing him, and his arms wrapped possessivly around her waist, and his face dug into her side while he glared at Ryo.

Ryo was being held back by a furious Gaara. "I am sorry for my Nin's behaviour, Sakura-san, Sasuke-san."

"Its okay." Sakura said, trying not to blush at Sasuke holding her like she is some kind of personal teddy bear.

"Hn" Sasuke growled/grunted while he tried to set fire to the man with his eyes from behind Sakura.

As Gaara took the man out of the room, Sasuke made Sakura sit on his lap while he held a hand to her stomach; and Kankurou was trying to figure out a time when he had ever seen the Uchiha axt so possessive.

A maid walked in and announced dinner, so they all went to the dinning room.

The meal went by nicley, with many laughs by Sakura, Matsuri, and Kankurou. Gaara even smiled sometimes, but mostly at Matsuri.

Sakura wistfully wished she could have the same love Gaara and Matsuri have._'If only Sasuke loved me like that' _

Once dinner was over, Sakura checked out Matsuri and the baby.

"The baby is fine, and it is most likley a boy." Sakura said, grinning at Matsuri and Gaara. "You will probably have it in thr next 2 weeks or so." Sakura said, standing up and brushed off her knee's.

"When are you do?" Matsuri asked, pointing to Sakura's stomach. Sakura smiled. "I dont know exactly, but I think since I am about 6 months along, it will be around December. " (A/N Sorry, in the story, its August right now)

"Is it a boy or girl?"

Sakura looked at Sasuke, before smiling. "We dont know yet."

Matsuri suddenly gasped,put a hand to her stomach, then smiled. She grabbed Sakura's hand and pressed it to her stomach. And Matsuri did the same to Sakura.

Matsuri's baby kicked alittle, which made both girls giggle, and Sakura felt her's move gently right after. Sakura and Matsuri grinned, before they both giggled.

"I think they like eachother. He's never kicked that hard before."

After the Sand people left later that night, saying they needed to get home before Matsuri went into labor, Sasuke and Sakura went to bed. Both for once too tired to have their nightly rounds.

Sasuke and Sakura joined hands and placed them on Sakura's stomach.

* * *

_Month 7_

Sasuke walked Sakura out the back of the house, and near the small river they had near their forest. "Okay, open." Sasuke said. Sakura obeyed, and gasped.

In front of her was the most beautiful garden she had ever seen.

There were all types of flowers, water fountains, trees, and plants. About a million cherry blossom trees, and a large patch of grass that a child could play on.

But Sakura's favourite was the large koi pond with a willow in the middle on an island, that had a stone path, and on the island, where the willow was, there was a bench swing.

"Do you like it?" Sasuke whispered it in her ear. She nodded. "Good, cause its yours." With that he walked away, leaving Sakura to her paradise.

Sakura had never felt so happy since she came to Sound.

* * *

_Month 8_

_CRASH_

_BANG_

_CLATTER_

All the residents in the Uchiha manor all looked at eachother fearfully, before flinching.

"GET OUT! GET OUT!"

_SLAM_

_POUND_

_BANG_

"SAKURA I'M SORRY!"

"NO YOU AREN'T YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING BASTARD! GET OUT! I DONT EVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"

_THUD_

SLAM

Sasuke strode into his office, glaring at the smirking Suigetsu, and the smiling Juugo; ignoring Karin completely.

"So, what did you do this time?" Suigetsu asked with a cocky grin.

Sasuke sighed and plopped in his chair, rubbing his temples.

"No matter what they say, never tell a pregnant woman her kimono may make her look fat"

Everyone knows that. Is all Juugo, Suigetsu, and Karin were thinking.

* * *

_Month 9_

_The day of the pregnancy_

Sakura had just eaten breakfast, when she felt a pain in her stomach. She grabbed onto the table, before it went away and began walking away.

An hour later, it happened again, except it lasted alittle longer.

Sakura ignored it and went on with her day; before, on her way to Sasuke's office, she felt the pain get really bad. And lasted for about 3 miuntes.

Sakura immediately knew something was up. She went back into her bedroom and laid down on the bed.

She looked at the clock and counted down the minutes of the pains, and realized she was having contractions. _'December 15' _She counted backwards and realized that the baby was early.

Sasuke was eating a late dinner when Karin rushed in, looking frantic and pale. Suigetsu and Juugo, who were also in the room, looked up in alarm.

"Sasuke-kun!" They all waited while she caught her breath. "Its Sakura. She's in labor."

As id on cue, an ear piercing, agony filled scream lit up the house.

Everyone jumped into action and raced up the stairs. Karin banged on the door, and the maids opened it and let her in, but kept Sasuke out. "A women needs her privacy." Was all they said before slamming the door on his face.

A second later was another scream, and they could slightly hear Karin's voice through the door.

"SASUKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Sasuke paled at the sound of Sakura screaming his name. He had never heard it so pain-filled before.

He paced back and forth for about an hour, before the door opened up, and a few maids, and a traumatized Karin walked out.

"I am never having children." Was all she said before she walked out to go to bed.

Sasuke walked in the door and saw Sakura on a bed with a bundle of blankets in her arms. She smiled tiredly at Sasuke, and motioned for him to come in.

He slowly looked at the tiny face that was covered in blankets. Sasuke was surprised. The baby had beautiful pale skin, dark blackish hair like Sasuke's, and tiny plump lips. Sasuke had never seen such a beautiful boy before.

He traced the baby's soft face, while it opened its eye's and stared up at Sasuke. Thats when he knew. When he looked into the deep, green eyes; eye's so green, they almost looked black unless you really looked at them. This baby was so beatiful because-

"Its a girl."

Sasuke didn't say anything as he stared into the deep black/green eyes of his child. A child that looked so much like....

"Mikoto." He said, before turning around and walking away.

"Wait, what?" Said a slightly confused Sakura.

Sasuke turned his head just enough to see Sakura out of the corner of his eye, but his bangs blocked his eye's from view.

"Her name is Mikoto."

Then he left.

* * *

**Okay, I am SO SORRY I did not get this out in time. I have been very busy, and I even kept myself up late at night, AND refused to read any updates on the stories I am reading, or read any knew ones. *sob* Hope you like it! PLease, R&R ANd thank you to all those people who like me and put reviews! I LOVE YOU**

**~CeCe~**


	8. Authors Note 2! Shout out to helpers!

Okay, I am very sorry about the delay. I have had a lot going on this summer. I went on vacation, to come home to family and friend problems, to find out that a week after I got back from vacation that I was moving.

SO yeah...very stressful. I finally had a chance with school and everything to get this chapter up. It sucks, but yeah. I wanted to say to my readers that I am very sorry. And I also wanted to give a shout out to the people who reviewed.

GYY

Animelovefest725

no tears left to cry

sirtao

C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only

narutolove1987

christina51879

crazymel2008

sunmoon123

ylle2000

Call Me Spiffy

pinkmuffinz

Rockinyoyo

Summer Diva

pink-strawberries

sasusaku53

winter's darkmoon

shockmyworld12

theRandomizer

.com

buffycorvin

tearsofjoy159

kitten1596

HappyGummyBear

pyro-techninja11

azianlovable

SakuraUchiha44530

sasusaku53

sunshinestar16

Destiny-of-your-darkness

angelitaramos2102

SASUKEGURL

LadyMartel4000

missy4eva

XxXMiss'TeaseXxX

-ChibiCutie-

ari dark princess

Purple Teardrops

littlefreakshow

Athena of wisdom

Diamond1984

pink-pretty-princess-

Mimianimelover15

Okay, so thank you people for reviewing. And thank you people who review almost every chapter! You guys are my inspiration. Sorry once again that it was kinda crappy this time. Like I said, huge issues and trying to keep my writing style from getting to depressing.

By the way. I have only gotten one total flame. This person said I was trying to hard, and that this shouldnt be a Sauske/Sakura story.

I wanted to clear that up.

I am sorry if it seems like I am trying to hard, and I will try to fix that. And the whole thing with Naruto, was just that she cares for him as a very important person in her life. As a brother, and a friend. And I hope NOW that is is Sasuke/Sakura enough for you. But I also want to thank you. Now I know what I need to work on for my first story I have ever written.

And I am going to make Sasuke alittle sweeter.

And Athena of Wisdom I bow down to you (**bow)** you have read my mind lol

Oh and I dont know how the whole beta thing works, but I currently have a btea type person who I have not been able to give it to. Pixie, the one who helped with that one chapter, normally does it when she has time. But she is currently over her head in all her junk she gets herself into (lol) and cannot. So, sorry. I will try harder! CHA!


	9. He doesnt know he's in love

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto **

* * *

Sakura stared at the door Sasuke had just left. She couldnt believe it. He left her; with their child!

_Flashback:_

"_Mikoto." He said, before turning around and walking away._

"_Wait, what?" Said a slightly confused Sakura._

_Sasuke turned his head just enough to see Sakura out of the corner of his eye, but his bangs blocked his eye's from view._

"_Her name is Mikoto."_

_Then he left._

_Endflashback_

Sakura fumed as she stared at the door her so-called 'husband' just left. She sighed and looked at the beautiful child in her arms; and smiled softly, Her baby was now sleeping silently, ever-so silently, and she couldnt believe _her _child could look so much like an angel. _'I guess...Mikoto isn't a bad name for such a beautiful child' _Sakura thought.

_'But it looks like that's the only influence Sasuke will have on her life'. _

Thats when Sakura decided. Not matter what.

She would get Sasuke to fall for Mikoto.

Sasuke couldnt believe it. He couldnt _fucking _believe it. His child. _His _child; is an exact copy of his mother. Mikoto Uchiha. _'Except for those eye's.' _

Sasuke knew he should have at least asked Sakura how she was doing; but he couldn't be near that child. It was too painful...it made him remember.

He sighed and ran a hand threw his hair. He got up and walked up stairs to his room. He knew he was going to have to make it up to Sakura, but right now he needed someone to clean his room so they could sleep.

He was surprised when he got to his room to find some maids cleaning the bed sheets. They all bowed to him. "Where is Sakura?" Sasuke said in a commanding voice.

"She is sleeping in little Uchiha-san's room tonight." The maid looked at the others before looking down. "She said she didn't want to sleep in here, and she wants all her stuff in there and a new bed tomorrow."

They all bowed and walked out of the room, closing the door and leaving Sasuke alone.

_'She....left?' _

He guessed it wasn't really surprising. She wanted to be near her child and all. That...and she was probably really mad right now.

Sasuke sighed and ran a hand through his hair, deciding he would take care of it tomorrow. As he crawled into bed, he wondered what would happen in the future.

* * *

Sasuke woke up to the sun, and felt around to find the source of his morning warmth like he always did. He felt around and felt nothing but cold sheets.

He opened his eye's and noticed that he was alone in the room. He sat up and sighed. He didn't sleep well last night. Those stupid nightmares.

He got out of bed and went into the bathroom to take a shower. He leaned agaisnt the shower stall and let the hot water pour down his back. He closed his eye's and enjoyed the sensation.

_'Ah...Sasuke-kun'_

His eye's flew open as he felt the tingling heat run through his body. He was _not _just imagining Sakura in the shower with him. Not at all.

He shut the shower off and got a towel, drying his body off. He got dressed then walked to his office.

"Uchiha-sama, would you like some breakfast?" One of the maids asked. "A tomato and onigiri."

The maid bowed and left, Sasuke walked into his office and sat down. He went through paperwork as he ate his rice ball; hoping to get everything done so he can spar with his team.

He got almost everything done when his team walked into his office talking-not argueing for once.

"Oh, Sasuke." Suigetsu said, showing surprise like everyone else. Suigetsu looked at Karin and Juugo before looking back at Sasuke. "We didn't know you would be in here today."

Sasuke rose a fine black eyebrow. "You didn't know I would be in my own office?" He said slowly. "Well-" Suigetsu began, before Karin cut him off.

"We figured you would be with Sakura and the baby." Karin looked slightly disgusted, but didn't say anything else. Sasuke froze at the word baby, but then looked down and finished up the stuff he had to do.

"So Sasuke, whats it like being a father to a wonderful Uchiha boy?" Suigetsu said, leaning on his desk.

"It isnt a boy." Sasuke said simply.

"Eh?" Suigestu said, and Karin and Juugo looked at him in shock.

"It isn't male. Its a girl." Sasuke couldn't get the image of the beautiful replica of his mother, in Sakura's arms, out of his head.

"A _girl_?" Suigetsu said in surprise. "I thought most Uchiha's had males?" He said, sitting down in the chair. Kairn huffed and crossed her arms.

"Its probably the mom" She said in disgust. Sasuke couldn't help but feel his blood boil. "There is _nothing _wrong with Sakura." He hissed. Karin looked frightened, while Suigetsu stood in front of her with his arms up in surrender.

"Woah man, chill. There's no need to pull out the eyes on us."

Sasuke didn't know what he was talking about. Suddenly he realized that he had his Sharingun on. "Okay, well obviously you are having a bad day, so we are going to leave. Come on Karin."

Suigetsu grabbed Karin's arm and dragged her out of the place, ignoring her protests. Juugo just stared at him in his weird way. Almost like he was looking through him. _'Like Sakura.' _

Sasuke mentally slapped himself. Why did he keep thinking about her?

"You love her."

Sasuke looked up at Juugo quickly. Sasuke was trying to figure out what universe the giant lived in. "I can tell you love her."

With that, he left the room.

Love her?

_'Love Sakura?'_

* * *

Sakura wasn't sure what she thought she was doing. But she thought maybe, just maybe, Sasuke could love Mikoto. Just because he couldnt love _her _doesn't mean he couldnt love Mikoto.

Sakura smiled at her daughter. She felt her heart swell at the sight of her little baby. She knew that the first person to hurt a hair on her head would be dead. Simple as that.

"She's the most beautiful baby in the world Miss Sakura." Aiko said her green eye's filling with awe. Aika nodded, not saying as much, being much quieter. "Yes...yes she is." Sakura smiled, then frowned. "If only her father would feel that way."

"Uchiha-sama is confused Mistriss. I am sure he will come back to loving you and his child soon enough." Aiko said, smiling.

Sakura hoped so.

* * *

Sasuke finally decided that he coudn't avoid Sakura anymore. He sat in his office when she came in. Carrying the child.

Sasuke looked up briefly, and wished he didn't look at the blank expression on Sakura's face. "Yes?" Sasuke asked, appearing annoyed.

"If you ever want another child Uchiha." She walked over and stood in front of him, holding out the baby. "You need to get use to this one."

Sasuke looked back down at the staring child, and felt his heart tighten. It was too much of his mother. He was about to push them away, when Sakura sat on his lap. She _sat _on him.

"Sakura what are you doing?" He glared, to which she glared back. "Why is it so damn hard for you to love a simple child Sasuke." She whispered, though she was still angry. "Your own child."

Sasuke sighed, and looked away. He couldn't....just couldn't. "Please Sasuke." Sakura whispered in his ear, sending shivers down his spine. He looked down at the child, who was staring up with her dark, almost black, green eye's. Actually...he couldnt really tell if they were black or green; all he knew was that she could penetrate someone's soul with her gaze.

The same gaze of Sakura...and his mother.

"Just try...for me." She lightly kissed the side of his lips, and he automatically moved over for more, but she pulled away. He sighed, knowing there was no way he could get out of this.

She got up, and placed Mikoto gently in his arms, and stood close by, while he held the child awkwardly. She didn't cry like he knew most babies did, she didn't try to slober all over him, like most babies did, she just stared at him, then looked at Sakura.

She made a little sound, and reached out for Sakura. Sasuke didn't know what to do, as she complained and reached out more, and almost started crying. Before Sasuke could even ask Sakura to take the baby, Mikoto was out of his arms, and being shushed in Sakura's welcoming warmth.

"I am going on a mission." Sasuke blurted out, then winced mentally at his lack of tact for telling her.

She stopped her hushing and looked at him, not showing any emotion. "Nani (what)?"

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I am going away on a mission."

After a few moments of silence, she coughed. "How long." He looked up and noticed she was just staring at their child, not even looking at him. "I dont know. A few days, maybe a month."

Sakura nodded, and patted his hand, before turning to walk out of the door, before stopping. "Please come back...I dont want my child to grow up without knowing her father at _least _exists." She said without looking back, and walked out of his office.

Sasuke decided he would do the mission sooner, then later.

* * *

Sakura was tired. Mikoto didn't often cry, but she did eat a lot during the night, and was defiantly a night owl like her father. _'Sasuke' _

Sakura hadn't heard back from her 'husband' since he left alittle over a month ago. She was slightly anxious; for some reason she felt something bad was about to happen.

It was a cold nigt, and Sakura made sure to put extra blankets in Mikoto's crib. The baby was now almost 2 and a half months old, and already had little tuffs off black hair with a tint of forest green in it. Weird enough.

**'Though you shouldnt be talking. You have pink hair!'**

_'Shut up!'_

She hated her Inner's snide comments.

Sakura had been grabbing something in the kitchen when she heard a strange noise from outside, and a whole bunch of screaming. She ran out the door and saw that half the village was on fire.

Sakura felt panic, and immediately ran up to the baby's room, and saw Aiko and Aika there, watching over her precious child.

Sakura scooped Mikoto up in her arms and watched as people were murdered. _Her people. _Sakura felt rage over-come her. Innocent children were dying, and there was nothing she could do.

"Go Mistress." Aiko said, taking Mikoto. Sakura looked at her, then Mikoto. As if sensing her distress, she pulled out a few kunai's out of her skirts, and nodded to Sakura. "I will protect little miss with my life Mistress. You need to protect the village."

Sakura hesitated, then nodded. She grabbed the stuff she would need within 5 seconds, and was out there, fighting.

She felt rage over-come her, and she blindly fought and killed everyone coming near her. She didn't noticed the blood dripping off of her, she just knew that she had to protect Mikoto.

She finally stopped after she punched her fist through the last person she saw. She looked towards the sky and noticed the sun rising, giving the sky a blood looking glow. She looked around at all the dead bodies, and all the huts destroyed, and knew that it was fitting.

"NO!"

Sakura felt her heart pound in her chest as she heard a scream from the mansion. She knew, she just knew, that, that was Aiko.

_'Mikoto' _

Sakura felt it all happen in slow motion, she ran through the house, up the stairs, and busted into the room. Right when she opened the door, and man in a ninja outfit ran a sword through a hunched over Aiko. She noticed Aika under her, holding something to her chest.

Without thinking, Sakura ran a sword across one man's throat, before stabbing the other through the heart. She pushed them away and grabbed Aiko. She was bleed from the abdomen, and had blood coming out of her mouth.

Sakura knew that the weapons they used where chakra enhanced, and nearly impossible to heal. She felt panic grip her as she looked at her one dear friend since she got here. The green eyed girl smiled at her, her green eye's still shinning.

"Take..c-care of...*cough* my s-sister." She managed to get out.

Aika came over and cried over her sister. Aiko grabbed her hand. "Y-You need to...take care of...M-Mistress, and Princess" Aika did nothing but shake her head 'no', not believing her beloved sister would die.

Her sisters eye's became almost furious. "D-Do it Aika...for me..." Aika sobbed and nodded. Aiko smiled and touched Mikoto's face, while the baby silently cried; as if knowing what was going on.

Mikoto got out of Aika's arms, and scooted herself to Aiko. Aiko touched her. "I..l-love you....Princess..."

Just as the light had been there, Aiko's green eye's went dead, and she fell lifeless to the floor. Aika sobbed, and Sakura stared, stone faced.

Without another thought, she picked up the girl, and carried her down stairs. She carried her into the graveyard people used for their fallen ninjas, and she began digging a hole with a shovel by an oak tree.

Aika was there, holding Mikoto, cyring. People began gathering around, watching as the Otokages wife dug a grave for her servant.

Sakura didn't know how long she had been there, but she finally got it dug, washed up Aiko, put on Sakura's best, white kimono, and layed the women down in the grave. She stared for awhile, before putting the dirt back.

She found a cross, and put Aiko's name on it, and tied Aiko's favorite ribbon on it.

She bowed and felt the coldness of what had happened. She looked around and saw people burring loved ones, children, men, and women alike. She cursed the person who thought they could come into _her _village, and destroy _her _already _fucked up _life!

She felt despair coming over her, when a pair of warm arms embraced her. She didn't have to see the face to know who it was. She hadn't seen him in over a month, but she still remembered his smell, his feel, and simply _him._

She felt the tears come, and she didn't stop them. She turned around and dug her face in his chest, sobbing for the people who died today. Sasuke held her tight.

He didn't whisper comforting things in her ear, he didn't attempt to stop her crying. But strangly...she found that just having him simply hold her was enough. She didn't care that everyone was watching them, she didn't care that she was supposed to hate him. She simply. Didn't. _Care. _

Sasuke took her to his-their-room and laid her down on the bed, pulling her shoes off, and taking his off, and laying down next to her, under the covers. He wrapped his arms around her, and let her cry herself to sleep.

He too, found comfort and solace in sleep.

* * *

Sakura fed her baby in a haze, not exaclty realizing what she was doing; just doing. Sasuke had been taking care of the village, and constantly giving her affection. She knew it was to apologize for not being there when she needed him.

Though she couldnt figure out why he cared. Or if he did at all.

* * *

Sasuke was feeling tired, frustrated, and overly worked. He knew as Otokage that this was his duty, but he couldn't help but feel anxious, knowing that Sakura was suffering in the other room.

She hadn't coped too well with all the death around her; especially her female servant. He knew she cared for Aiko, but he couldnt understand why she appeared so numb over it.

Aiko sister, Aika, worked extra hard taking care of Sakura and Mikoto, and Sasuke knew it was because of her older sisters love for the two of them. She was even coming out of her shell and becoming a leader.

Sasuke knew he had to get Sakura out of the mansion for alittle while. He knew of a town not far away that had a nice restaurant he could take her too.

He didn't bother saying he didnt care for her, cause he knew he did. He didn't love her, but he cared for her.

He made the arrangements, and now all he had to do was find someone, since Aika was going to go to Konoha to deliver something for Sakura, to watch Mikoto.

Sadly...he knew of only one choice.

* * *

"Hell no." Both Sakura and Karin said, glaring at eachother.

Sasuke sighed. At least he got a reaction from Sakura. "I will not have this bitch taking care of my child Sasuke." Sakura said determinedly.

Karin scoffed. "I wouldnt want to hold the ugly rat even if Sasuke begged me to." She said with a huff.

Sasuke glared at her. "I am not begging Karin. I'm ordering." Karin looked alittle paler then normal, but nodded. "Juugo and Suigestu will be here will be safer this way Sakura."

Sasuke hoped that saying she was safer would encourage Sakura to go. Sakura sighed, and looked at his team, before looking at Sasuke.

"As long as she's exaclty the way she was when I left." She mumbled, before walking out of the room to get Mikoto.

Sasuke hoped his plan would work.

* * *

"I can stay if you want Miss Sakura." Aika said softly.

Sakura shook her head no as she packed her stuff. "Sasuke's right, Mikoto will be much safer with his team."

Aika nodded and left the room. _'I still dont understand why we're leaving in the first place.' _She thought, agitated.

Sasuke came in the room. "Are you done?" He asked, slighlty impatient. Sakura glared and nodded. She picked up her backpack and walked out of the door. Aika gave her Mikoto as she made her way to the living room.

She kissed Mikoto many times,and gave lots of directions to Juugo, Karin, and Suigetsu.

"Now, call me the _moment _something goes wrong. Understand?" They all nodded,a nd Sakura gave one last kiss to Mikoto's head, before following Sasuke out.

----

The run up there was silent, as both of them focused on where they were going, and were deep in thought.

Sasuke once again hoped he could say the right thing, and that he didn't mess this completely up.

Sakura didn't know what Sasuke wanted out of this, or her, but she hoped it all ended well, so they could get back home to their daughter.

Sakura decided it was probably the nicest restaurant she had ever been too. Everything was dim lighted, and just glowed with romance.

A waitress took them to a secluded corner, as Sasuke stared at Sakura.

She looked beautiful in the green, halter dress. It came down to her knees, and ruffled out, making a 'v' in the front and back.

Sasuke was looking handsome in some nice traditional robes. They ate, drank, and even laughed alittle. The food was wonderful, and the wine even better .When they left, Sakura felt lighter then she had in a long time.

Sasuke brought her to a small lake, and they laid on the shore and looked at the stars.

"We use to do this when we were a team." Sakura said quietly, and Sasuke felt his body stiffen. "Me, you, and Naruto. All watching the stars." She laughed quietly. "That was when life couldnt get any better.

"Maybe for you." Sasuke said, and instantly regretted it. He felt a soft hand on his own, and turned to look at a worried Sakura. "When are you going to let your past go? When are you going to stop hiding from me?"

Sasuke stared at her shinning green eye's, before sighing and closing his. "I dont know."

It was only a moment before he felt Sakura's weight baring down on his own, and soft lips covering his in a chaste kiss.

Sakura pulled away and looked down at Sasuke; wishing once again she could take the pain away. Sasuke pulled her down and kissed her again, this time more passionate.

When he rolled over on top of her, Sakura pushed him away and closed her eye's. "I'm sorry Sasuke, but I can't."

She felt the cold air hit her, and at first she though Sasuke was mad, when he pulled her up and kissed her forehead. "I know."

They went back to a hotel, got change and slept the few hours till dawn, and went back home.

The run back was more peaceful, and it was more of a companionship filled silence, then an awkward one.

But once they got into the mansion, all hell broke loose.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" Sakura screamed, taking her crying baby from Karin. Karin glared at Sakura, and put her hands on her hips.

"What was I suppose to do? It was cyring ALL NIGHT!" Karin said, raising her voice.

"That doesnt mean you hang the 3 month old BABY upside DOWN!" Sakura yelled back.

"Oi, calm down. Sakura I am sure Karin didn't mean it. She isn't the most talented with kids." Sasuke said with a glare to Karin. At this moment a sleepy Suigetsu and Juugo walked downstairs.

Sakura gaped at Sasuke, then glared. "Your taking her side!" Sakura said, pointing at a smirking Karin. "She could have killed YOUR daughter and your taking her _side_?" Sakura was beyond outraged. She was ready to murder.

"Sakura, I-"

"No, dont worry Sasuke. I get it." Sakura said calmly. "I just want to let you know that until you love the beautiful, amazing child you have; you might as well find a new wife. Cause I'm not having anymore kids."

With that she walked off with a now calmed Mikoto.

Sasuke didn't know what to say. He felt his heart way him down; the same heart he though he had killed.

Karin humphed and sat down on the couch. "I dont see why she's so upset. I didn't the best I could with the hideous beast."

Sasuke was so furious he didnt the only thing he could think of. He back-handed her.

Karin, Juugo, and Suigestu all gasped at the furious Sasuke. He glared down at Karin. "Don't you _ever _talk about Sakura, or Mikoto like that again."

He turned around and walked away, before looking back. "Your lucky I didn't kill you for making my wife so upset." With that said, he stormed up the stairs and to his room.

Suigestu patted Karin on the shoulder, and Juugo shook his head. Suigestu sighed and plopped down on the couch.

"The fool doesn't know he's in love." Suigestu said.

And Karin didn't say a word.

* * *

Okay so here it is. Please dont throw anything at me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
